


Robin in the Making?

by gothqueen



Series: Robin in the Making? [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Clone (kinda), Jason Todd is Red Hood, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothqueen/pseuds/gothqueen
Summary: The batfamily just got a little bigger, but in the strangest way. Bruce isn't adopting another Robin. Instead, Talia has mixed the DNA of Nightwing and Redhood to create a strange clone child that the two robins turned vigilantes will have to protect from the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. But protecting the child is nothing compared to trying to raise him when neither of them have any clue about being a dad.





	1. Chapter 1

Dick collapsed onto his bed, glad that the night was over. He probably shouldn’t have gone out after he broke a rib, but when had broken bones ever stopped him before? He closed his eyes, ready to pass out, right as his phone started ringing. “Who calls at 4 in the morning?!” he groaned, rolling over to pick it up. 

He was surprised to see it was Bruce’s number. Usually B would use the communicator, not some mundane cell phone. “Hey B, what’s up?” He figured he might as well answer the phone since Bruce would start using the communicator if he didn’t answer his phone. 

“Dick, I need you to come to Gotham as soon as possible.” 

Dick sighed as he sat up in bed. There was never any hello, or small talk with Bruce. He should be used to it by now, but it would still be nice if at least one conversation started with hi. “What’s going on?” If it was batman related then Bruce would have used the communicator, so this was probably personal to Bruce Wayne. But Bruce didn’t usually have emergency situations. 

“Just get here. I’ll explain in person.” 

“Alright, I’m on my way.” He hung up the phone and stood up, already moving to grab his regular clothes. It seemed that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight. “Alfred’s going to kill me when he finds out about the broken rib.” 

———

Thanks to his motorcycle and the early hour Dick was able to make the drive to Gotham in about half the time then it would take a normal person. He was soon driving into the passageway that would lead him into the Batcave, and down into the center where he always parked his bike. 

He came to a quick stop and jumped off his bike, hurrying up to where he could see Bruce still in full cowl, sitting at his bat computer. Damian was standing right next to him, mumbling something to Bruce as they both stared at the screen. They were both beat up, and had obviously just come from a fight.

“What's the emergency?” he asked, frowning when he saw his dna up on the screen. He had seen it enough times while he was robin and nightwing to know what his unaltered dna looked like. “And why are you analyzing my blood sample?” 

Bruce slowly turned around in his chair, his face grim and a child in his hands. “Dick, it seems we have a small problem.” 

“Small? Father, even if the child is small I’m pretty sure he is a huge problem!” Damian growled. “And thats before we take into account the league of assassins or whoever else my mother has working for her!” 

“Whose the kid?” Dick asked, still completely lost. Did Bruce have another kid? But that wouldn’t explain why they were looking at his dna. “Seriously, what’s going on?” 

“It seems that Talia has made a…clone of sorts, of you,” Bruce said, motioning towards the child he was holding. “However, she didn’t use only your dna to make an identical copy. She mixed it with someone else’s. Half this child’s dna belongs to Jason.” 

Dick was staring at Bruce, half expecting him to suddenly yell April fools, and reveal he had been hit by the joker’s laugh gas. But the way Bruce was looking at him told him that that wasn’t coming. This kid was his and Jason’s clone. “Wait! Why the hell would Talia make a clone of us? She doesn’t even like us! Okay, maybe she has a soft spot for Jason, but I know for a fact that she hates me! How did you even find out about-about him?!” he asked, motioning to the child. 

“That’s a long story..” 

“Then start from the beginning Bruce! I want answers!” 

Damian was the one who started the explanation, “When I went to my mother to have my spine fixed she tried to bring me back to the league of assassins. One of her tactics to convince me to stay was by showing me a child in an incubator, claiming that she could create my replacement without problem. Of course, I turned her down and came here. However, when father came back I told him about the child, figuring it would be better for it to start out life here rather then be trained by assassins until my mother deemed him ready to be trained by her personally.” 

“I agreed with Damian, and after we confirmed the existence of the child we went and did an extraction, hence the child,” Bruce said, continuing where Damian had left off. “We brought him back here, and started running some tests. Just as I did when Damian first came here. However, instead of the child being a genetic sibling to Damian, it came up as belonging to you and Jason.” 

Dick’s head was spinning. He still didn’t know why Talia would use his dna to create a child. But they didn’t have that explanation yet. “But how did she even create this child? I mean, with you she just..created a child. Jason and I can’t do that! We’re both men!” 

“From what I’ve been able to figure out, she’s somehow mapped out both of your individual genomes, and selected what she wanted from each of you. She has created what I’m sure she sees as the perfect mixture between you and Jason, by giving him only the best traits.” 

“Which leads us back to our second problem. My mother isn’t going to be happy that we have the kid. When I came here it was because of her plan, but when I stopped doing what she said she tried to kill Dick,” Damian said. Dick could tell that he was still upset about the time he had come close to killing Dick because Talia had taken control of his body. “She’s going to come after him soon, and she knows where the batcave is.” 

Bruce nodded as he pulled up a map of Gotham. “She also knows where Dick lives, as well as our safe houses. Hiding the child isn’t really an option.” 

But they would still need to keep the child safe. Dick was trying to take all of this in still. Bruce had always taught him how to adapt to any situation, but this was one he had never been prepared for. Even after meeting Connor and Damian, he had never thought anyone would try to clone him, especially not by mixing his dna with Jason! He just wasn’t that special. “Jason has safe houses.” 

“Dick, I don’t think that’s an option,” Bruce said, shaking his head. 

“Why not? This is his kid-clone, whatever, too. Even if he isn’t exactly on the right side of the fight against crime, he will still protect the kid. And he has safe houses even we can’t find, so Talia probably wouldn’t be able to find them. Even if she did, Jason can hold his own against her.” 

“Even if all of that is true, we don’t have anyway to contact him. He fights us whenever we get close, and he might think this is just some ploy to put him under arrest.” 

“Then I’ll find him!” Dick was pretty sure he knew where he would be able to get Jason’s attention and bring him out of hiding long enough to tell him about the kid. “How long do you think we have until Talia comes back for him?” 

“I’d say two days at most. So far there has been no sign of anyone from the league in Gotham, but that could change any second.” 

Dick nodded. He would only need one night to get Jason’s attention. “That’s plenty of time for me. In the mean time, get to Tim to work on the batcave defenses. Even Talia will have trouble getting past what he throws at her.” 

“Drake started working on the security as soon as we got back,” Damian mumbled. It seemed the youngest Robin had a begrudging respect for Tim’s skills. It was almost enough to make Dick smile, even with everything else going on.

“Good!” With that he jumped back on his bike and sped out of the cave. By the time he got to where he was going the sun was starting to come up. It would be about twenty minutes before there was enough light for people to see by, which gave him more then enough time. 

He swung up to the gargoyle. He never could figure out why it was Jason’s favorite, but it was still useful at times like these. He quickly wrote out a note and stuck it into the gargoyles mouth, patting the snout that stuck out. “Hopefully Jason still stops by to visit you every night.” Or at least listened to the microphone he had hidden deep inside the creature. 

With that he jumped back down to where his bike was and sped off towards the cave. Until tomorrow night he figured he would try and get to know his…son? Was that what the kid was? “Guess now is the time to figure it out.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dick stared at the child, trying to pick out every feature that belonged to him, and every feature that belonged to Jason. It was a little harder since he had never seen Jason any younger then a teenager, and baby pictures had been completely out of the question. So, he wasn’t sure which parts were Jason. He couldn’t help but wonder if they would become more obvious as the child grew. Babies all looked alike anyway, right? How could parents naturally pick out their features from a child? 

It was still so weird to think of himself as a father, since he had decided thats what he would be. He wouldn’t be like Clark who had forced Connor to feel unwanted in the beginning. But he wasn’t sure how to be a father. It made it even harder when he considered the fact that Talia might be coming after the kid at anytime. He wasn’t sure what he would do if she got her hands on the him. He knew he would never stop fighting to get the baby back, not after all the horror stories Damian had told about his childhood. 

He glanced up when he heard one of the doors slide open, and smiled when he saw Tim walking in. “Hey, did you come down here for training or to keep me company?” Since they were worried about Talia they had all agreed that the child would stay in the batcave. Even if the security of the batcave probably wasn’t enough to keep her out, it was better then what the mansion had. 

“Both,” Tim answered as he grabbed one of the staffs that he used for training. “Figured you might need practice dodging if you’re going to meet Todd tonight.” 

“He’s not that bad.” That was a lie. He was pretty sure he would at least get hit when he saw Jason, and that was only if he didn’t get shot at first. He wasn’t even sure how he would react to being told he had a clone-son in the batcave. Probably not well… “Besides, we can’t practice while the kid’s sleeping.” 

“How long as you going to call him the kid? Bruce figured you should name him since he’s your half clone, but I think that just might be because he doesn’t like naming things.” 

Tim had a point, about both things. The kid definitely needed a name, and Bruce didn’t like naming things. Dick glanced at the kid, thinking about what kind of name would fit him best. 

It took him a few minutes as he went through every name he knew before it finally came to him. “How about Jack?” 

Tim shrugged as he beat off the war machine that Bruce had created to train his robins. “Sounds good to me. Its better then kid,” he called, jumping as he landed a punch on the last sensor to shut it down. “So, is it going to be Jack Grayson or Jack Todd?” 

“That…is an excellent question. And one I will answer another day!” 

———

Dick was leaning against the gargoyle, keeping his eyes on the city. He heard the second Jason landed on the roof, but he didn’t turn around. Jason liked to think he was the better of the two of them, and Dick wouldn’t show off when he had something so important for them to talk about. 

He was expecting some sort of greeting, or Jason to say something about how out of practice he was if he couldn’t even hear his footsteps. He had not been expecting to feel the cold metal of a gun against the back of his head. “That’s not a very nice way of saying hello,” Dick mumbled as he turned around, ignoring the gun that was still pointed at his head. He was almost tempted to tell Jason he was just like Bruce with how bad he was at greetings, but he knew he would get shot if he said that. 

“What the hell are you doing leaving messages for me?” Jason growled, jumping to business, just like Bruce. 

Dick shrugged as he leaned against the gargoyle. “I would have called, but you haven’t given me your number since you came back. So, secret messages seemed the best way. Why? Do you not like getting messages from your brother? 

“We’re not brothers!” 

Usually Dick would have argued with that, but considering what he was about to tell Jason maybe it was better they weren’t brothers. “Listen, I didn’t come here to fight tonight. I have something important to tell you, and I would rather tell you without having a gun pointed at my head.” 

“Well, that’s really too damn bad. Start talking, or I pull the trigger.” 

“Jason…” 

“10..” 

“You’re counting down? Seriously? And what? At 0 you pull the trigger?” 

“9, and no, if you keep being so annoying, I’ll pull the trigger at 5.” 

“If you’re going to pull the trigger at 5, why didn’t you just start at 5?” 

“8…”

“Fine!” Why did Jason always have to be so unreasonable?! “I came here to tell you that we have a son!” 

Dick wasn’t sure how he expected Jason to react. Shock like he had, or maybe even anger at having another tie to the family he seemed so angry at. What he had not expected was Jason to double over laughing so hard that he nearly dropped his gun. 

“Oh my god! Wh-what do you mean we have a son?!” he asked, his words being broken up by uncontrollable laughter. “When the hell did I knock you up? Unless I’m the mommy!” He started slapping his knee as he thought about something so ridiculous. “I-I know Bruce tries stupid stuff but this! This is the stupidest plan he has ever come up with to get me back!” 

“Jason! I am not lying!” 

“Okay, maybe not the worst, I can’t shoot straight when I’m laughing this hard! Oh god, us having a kid?! Seriously, where did he come up with that?!” 

Dick was starting to get annoyed as he shook his head. “Seriously! Talia somehow cloned the both of us, mixed it together in some weird way, and now there is a kid that is 50% you and 50% me. If you don’t believe me you can come back to the batcave and run your own tests if you want!” 

Jason had finally stopped laughing so hard as he shook his head. “Dick, there is no way I’m going back to that place. Not even to see what ridiculous charade Bruce would try to pull off to convince me I have a kid. Just be happy that I’m not going to shoot you for calling me up here like this. And I’m only doing that because I haven’t laughed so hard in I don’t know how long.” 

Jason turned, walking back towards where he had landed on the roof. Just like Dick he probably had a bike waiting for him down below to take him back to whatever secret base or safe house he was staying at. 

“What if I’m not lying? Do you really want something that is half you to be raised by Talia or Bruce?” 

Dick had found the right button to push, just as he knew it would be, as Jason stopped walking and actually turned around to look back at him. “Okay, now you’re not being funny.” 

“Funny was never my goal. I know, this is a rare occasion, but its true. So would you please come back to the batcave and see for yourself?” 

“And why would I do that? Even if this clone does exist, why tell me? I know you don’t want it turning out like me. So why not just leave it alone?” 

“Don’t put words in my mouth, Jason. I’ve never thought you were a bad person, all I’ve ever wanted is for you to stop hurting others because you’re hurting yourself just as much! You’re trying to get your revenge by getting revenge for everyone else. But that’s not what this is even about! This kid is in danger, Talia is going to try and take him back. We don’t even know why she created him in the first place, but it can’t be for anything good. So, the reason I’m telling you now is because you deserve to know! He is half you, and that means you will have a connection to him even if you never choose to meet him. I’m also telling you because I can’t keep him safe the same way you can. Talia knows about my apartment and every place Bruce has hidden.” 

“So you want something from me?” 

“Seriously? Out of everything I just said you got that one little thing?! Yes, I want you to help keep this kid safe! And I’m asking you because I think you’re a good person, you asshole!” Dick was starting to lose his temper. He had already wasted one day because he had thought this would work. If it didn’t there was no telling how long they had until Talia attacked to get Jack back. If they weren’t prepared then there was a very good chance they wouldn’t be able to beat her. “You know what? I’ve told you what I came here to tell you. You can decide whether you want to help us or not. If not, fine.” 

He wasn’t usually this short tempered. Even when they were battling against time, he usually kept his cool. It was just something about Jason, about this clone. All of it had him losing his mind in a way he did not like. He had to remember what Bruce always told him. He needed to adapt to the situation, and make sure nothing got him off center. If it did, it would be Jack paying the price, not him. 

"I choose not," Jason said, before taking a step back and hurtling off the roof. 

Dick shook his head as he turned back and jumped off the roof "Brat!" he growled under his breath. But this wasn't over, Dick knew that Jason would come back. His curiosity would get the better of him. The only question was how long would that take? He wasn't sure they had that sort of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason has no idea what he was even doing here. Wayne Manor. It had been his home while he was Robin, and he had loved this place. Even if times had been lonely, he had never been happier then when he was Robin. But The Joker had to take all that away by beating him to death with a crowbar. Even after that Bruce couldn’t cross his personal line, and allowed The Joker to keep hurting and killing. 

But that didn’t matter right now, he was just here to prove that Dick had been lying when they met on the roof the previous night. There was no way he could be telling the truth! Sure, Natalia was obsessed with Bruce, that was how Damian came into being. But there was absolutely no reason to use his and Dick’s dna. They weren’t Bruce! He had been her distraction while she tried to figure out a way to win Bruce back. Dick was just an obstacle that had gotten on her nerves. 

His head shot up when he heard the door opening. He hadn’t even knocked yet, like that mattered. He had been sitting on his bike thinking about this place for too long. A camera had probably seen him as soon as he came onto the property. “So, I am allowed in the house? I was worried I might have to break in,” he laughed as he finally climbed off his bike. 

“Of course master Jason, you have always been welcome here,” Alfred said, smiling as he patted Jason on the shoulder. 

Jason barked out a laugh as he shook his head. “I doubt Bruce would agree with that. You know, he’s still pissed about the heads I keep collecting.” 

“I feel that is an understandable anger. Most guardians would be unhappy that their ward started shooting or decapitating anyone. I feel like its one of the more normal requirements Bruce has of his boys.” 

Jason glanced at Alfred, not sure if he had heard the butler correctly. “Are you making a joke Pennyworth?”

“Simply trying to lighten the mood, Master Jason. I figure there will be enough fighting without me adding my input.” 

Alfred was one of the people that Jason could say he had actually missed. He was also one of the only people he hadn’t gone after, even after the Lazuras Pit had filled him with rage. “So, are they all holed up in the cave?” 

“Yes, since they are unsure of when Talia will attack, we have all been staying in the cave. Master Bruce wishes to make her mission as hard as possible.” 

“Yeah, that sounds like Bruce.” As the two of them had talked, Alfred had led Jason back towards the clock that they always used to get into the cave. He moved the hands of the clock before opening the door, and motioning for Jason to go inside. 

“The others will be waiting for you.” 

“Wonderful.” Jason grabbed the pole and slid down. He hated to admit it, but everything about it felt so familiar. He would never say that he had missed this, because he hadn’t! It was simply an old feeling of nostalgia, and nothing more. 

As soon as his feet hit the ground he was expecting an ambush, or some other twisted surprise. Bruce had to have something planned, especially with Alfred coming and letting him in. What he wasn’t expecting was to see Dick actually holding a baby, and the imposter and gremlin fighting over what he assumed was formula. 

“No, you tiny ass hole! If you give that to the baby, you’ll kill him! Would you just leave him alone?!” 

“You weak fool! This is how I was raised, and it made me stronger! Strong enough to beat you the first time we met, and every time after! Its how I became the one true Robin!” 

“Just because your psycho mother tried to poison you, which would have been a favor to the entire world, does not mean that is how you raise a baby! And you are not the true Robin, we’ve all held the title. You’re just the current one! Get that through your thick skull!” Tim shouted as he lunged for Damian. 

The smaller of the two leaped onto a chair before punching Tim in the gut. Tim wasn’t deterred though as he kicked out at Damian, managing to hit him in the face. With that they both went down behind a table, but Jason could hear that their fight had not ended. Dick was shaking his head as he tested out a separate bottle on his arm before nodding, and giving it to the baby he was holding. 

Jason’s stared at the kid in Dick’s arms. There was actually a kid down here. It didn’t look like a cyborg or even a hologram. It was a living, breathing…person! He wasn’t sure if he believed it was actually his clone-child, but they had to have gotten a kid from somewhere. 

“Yeah, that was my reaction the first time I saw Jack too,” Dick said, cutting into Jason’s thoughts. 

“Jack?” 

“Yeah, that’s what I decided to name him. I figured since he’s our combined clone, I should combine our names to name him.” 

“At least you didn’t name him bat-kid.” Bruce may hate naming things, but Dick was the one who sucked at it. Jack was about as normal a name as Jason could have expected for the kid, even if the reasoning behind it was weird. 

“Pretty sure Damian would not have approved of that. He’s still not happy that anyone besides him had the title Robin,” Dick said as he glanced back to where the fight was starting to break up between the two newest Robins. Both were bleeding, which seemed to mean it was time to end their brawl. 

Jason sneered at the mention of the supposed Wayne heir, Damian. “Like I care what that little shit approves of. He can’t even keep the cave safe, he’s too busy fighting with Drake!” 

“I wouldn’t be wasting my time teaching the interloper how to raise a strong child if there was an actual threat!” Damian growled. He had a bad scratch down the side of his face, but it wasn’t as bad as Tim’s limp as he forced himself to stand up. 

“Yeah, I’ve retrofitted the entire security system,” Tim said as he grabbed an icepack and sat back down at the monitor. “Nobody will get onto the property without every single one of us knowing it. Bruce is out right now doing rounds to make sure the league isn’t trying to use anything to mess with our system.” 

“I was wondering where Bruce had skulked off to. Didn’t think he’d leave a cave full of birdies alone.” Not that it would help if Batman was there. Dick was right, if the league wanted the kid, they were all sitting ducks…or robins. 

Jason glanced at the kid…Jack…again. Honestly, all babies looked alike to him. He even sometimes had a hard time telling Tim and Damian apart if he wasn’t paying attention. There was no way he could figure out if Jack actually had any of his dna. Even if he did…Jason shook off that thought before it could even form. His father had been a piece of trash, and Bruce had left him to die and then his death unavenged. He would not be like either of them. 

“Fine! Bring the kid!” 

“What?” Dick asked, looking confused and surprised. “Where are we planning to bring Jack?” 

“Back to one of my safe houses! That’s where you wanted to go, right?” Jason had a few tools of the trade there. He could run whatever tests he wanted, and then figure out what he would do with Dick and Jack. 

“Just make sure you don’t go to the one on Grand, or on 45th street, both of those have been compromised,” Tim called from the computer. “Oh, and if you used any alias that was given to you by Talia, I would also avoid those places.” 

“What do you mean they’ve been compromised?!” Jason snarled. 

“It means we put bugs in them to keep an eye on you. -TT- Seriously, how did you even become a Robin?” Damian said, his voice dripping with disdain. 

“Why you little!” 

“Jason!” Dick had grabbed Jason’s arm before he could pull out the gun that he had holstered. “Damian, would you please stop picking fights! You and Tim need to work together if the league of assassins attacks. I will be radio silent while I’m with Jason. I’ll only contact you if something happens.” 

“I don’t see why I need Drake’s help. He’ll do nothing but slow me down.” 

“Hopefully long enough for one of the league to stab you,” Tim mumbled. 

Dick sighed as he shook his head. “It terrifies me that out of the three of you, Jack is the most mature.” 

“No wonder Talia thinks she’ll have no problem taking him back.” 

“Jason, your input is not helping right now,” Dick growled. 

“Wasn’t trying to help,” Jason said with a shrug. “Now lets get out of here before another one of my safe houses is compromised.” 

“If its that easy to compromise then you shouldn’t be going to it!” Damian growled. 

“What was that midget?!” Before Jason could teach the brat a lesson Dick had grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the entrance of the cave. “Hey, let go! I’m not done with that little shit!” 

“Yes, you are. Come on, we have to take one of Bruce’s cars, since we can’t put a car seat on your bike.” 

“Car seat?” 

“Did you think I would be holding him as I rode behind you on your bike? Or would you rather take mine?” Dick asked, rolling his eyes. 

Jason stayed silent. The truth was he hadn’t even thought about it. This was the first time he had to be worried about anybody that couldn’t ride on his bike, or needed something like a car seat. “Wait, won’t Talia be able to track the car?” 

“She will, which is why Alfred is going to drive us to the center of Gotham, and drop us off. We’ll walk from there.” Dick wasn’t sure if that would be enough to make sure no one would follow them, but it was the best that they had at the moment.

Jason nodded as he followed Dick to one of the more normal cars, and climbed in. He was surprised to see supplies for the kid already packed in the back. That was good since he didn’t have anything at his safe house besides the bare minimum for adults. A lot of things would be changing it seemed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason collapsed onto the bed. He was exhausted. They hadn’t just walked to the safe house after Alfred dropped them off. Instead, they had walked around the entire city twice before finally falling back and heading into the safe house. 

Walking around usually wouldn’t have been that bad either, but walking around with Dick talking his ear off the entire time, and an increasingly grumpy baby had been what finally tired him out. “What finally shut him up?” he growled, hoping that the brat would be quiet for a little while so he could sleep. 

“I guess being rocked and held was what finally did it. I thought that the walk would put him to sleep, but I guess I was wrong…” It seemed that what little research Dick had done online about how to get babies to sleep had not been completely accurate. Of course, everything stated that every baby was different. 

“So no more walking with the baby!” Jason growled. He was actually happy that was the case. He didn’t want to have to walk the brat around just to get him to sleep. 

Dick sighed but nodded. “I guess thats better. Being out in the open leaves us more vulnerable.” Talia knew what both of them looked like under their masks, and he was sure her assassins would too. So, staying inside was the best way not to be seen. 

“You couldn’t have figured that out an hour ago?!” 

“Shhh! Don’t raise your voice, or you’ll wake Jack up. And I’ll make you put him to sleep,” Dick growled. “And we were both keeping our eyes out for anyone following us. Thats the only reason we stayed out for so long.” 

Jason rolled his eyes, knowing that Dick wouldn’t just leave him alone to deal with the crying infant. He wasn’t that mean, even if he tried to be at times. “Fine, whatever.” For once he didn’t feel like arguing, he just wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes and relaxed on the bed. 

Or at least he did until he felt it dipping as Dick climbed in next to him. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked, debating whether he should just shove Dick out of the bed or not. He finally decided not to, remembering the last time something like this had happened. He had lost that fight, and hadn’t gotten to sleep for the rest of that night. 

“Sleeping, I’m tired too.” 

“And you’re in my bed why?” 

Dick sighed as he turned over to look Jason in the eyes. “Where else would you have me sleep?” 

“There is a couch right over there!” 

“Unless thats a pull out couch, I won’t fit on it.” It was only a two seater, and Dick would have to be curled up in a ball if he didn’t want to fall off the damn thing. “Come on, the bed is big enough for the both of us. But if it bothers you so much, you can go sleep on the couch, and I’ll take the bed.” 

“This is my safe house!” 

“Yes, and hopefully after this, you’ll learn to decorate better. Maybe get a couch that someone can actually sleep on, or bunk beds.” 

“Why the hell would I get bunk beds?!” 

“Just in case something like this ever comes up.”

“Dick, I swear to…” 

“Jason, shut up and go to sleep or I will drug you,” Dick interrupted, his own exhaustion coming out. “Jack will wake up in about two hours, and I need some sleep. I’m not like Bruce, I can’t go days on end without it.” 

Jason wasn’t ready to stop arguing, but he had to admit he was exhausted and needed some sleep too. “Fine, but this isn’t over. When we wake up we’re figuring something else out, because there is no way I’m sharing a bed with you until this is all over!” 

“Fine, whatever. Just go to sleep.” Dick grabbed the blanket and pulled it over himself, and closed his eyes.

It was a little harder for Jason to fall asleep. He wasn’t used to having anyone in his safe houses, and he did not sleep when other people were around. But he eventually forced himself to relax and fall asleep. 

———

He felt like he had barely fallen asleep when he started hearing the sounds of the kid fussing. “Grayson, he wants you!” Jason growled, kicking Dick in the leg to make him get up. 

“Its your turn,” Dick growled, still half asleep as he pulled the blankets over his head. 

Jason growled as he slammed his foot into Dick’s side, sending the older man flying from the bed and onto the floor. “You’re out of bed, you deal with it!” 

“That was so not called for!” Dick growled as he slowly stood up. “You know you’re going to have to help me take care of him at some point.” 

“Nope, safe house is mine, I did my job.” 

Dick rolled his eyes as he picked up Jack from the stroller that was serving as his bed for the time being, and started rocking him as he moved to make the formula. “Once you’re more awake we’re going to talk about this!” 

“Once I’m more awake I’m going to kick your ass!” 

“You must be half asleep if thats the best you can come back with.” Dick turned back to the formula, relieved that Alfred had packed enough for a couple days, and had shown him how to make it. He was pretty sure he would have burned Jack if the butler hadn’t shown him the right way to check the temperature. 

After testing it he finally let Jack have the bottle, and the baby immediately started suckling, finally happy. Dick moved back to the bed, and leaned back on the pillows as Jack ate. It was almost relaxing, except for the glare he was getting from Jason. “What?” he asked, too tired to fight anymore. 

“Its weird.” 

“What’s weird?” 

“You looking all…domestic. I mean even when we were at the manor, the only domestic looking one was Alfred. And not in a normal way, in a billionaire mansion sort of way.” 

Dick thought about it for a moment before laughing as he realized that Jason wasn’t wrong. The two of them just sitting in an apartment with a baby was extremely…normal for them. They didn’t do many things that were normal. “Okay, but why the glare? Even if its weird, you look like you want to fight again.” 

“Habit. Usually when you’re being weird, its annoying. This time…I don’t know how I feel about it.” 

“Aww, so you do like the whole domestic thing? Isn’t that the cutest?!” Dick gushed. 

“I was wrong, you are annoying! Now get the hell out of my bed!” 

“Aww! Don’t be that way little wing! You were being so cute!” Dick teased as he reached over to ruffle Jason’s hair like he used to when they were younger. 

Jason slapped Dick’s hand away. “What did I say about calling me that?!” 

“You say a lot of things, little wing. Like, jump off the roof and go die. Stab yourself. Stand still so I can shoot you. I mean, if I listened to everything you said, I would have died years ago!” 

“I’ve also told you to let Damian run you over with the bat-mobile. But you’re the only one the little gremlin won’t run down.” 

“See, I’m not the only one who doesn’t listen to you.” 

“That’s not comforting,” Jason growled, pulling the pillow back over his head. “Just take care of the kid, and shut the hell up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally starting to bond!


	5. Chapter 5

Dick had been able to get used to the safe-house pretty quickly. Jason had enough food for a couple days, but they would probably have to go shopping with the two of them living here. He had also managed to make a make-shift bassinet out of the couch and some pillows that were laying around. 

It was almost enough to make Dick relax. But he couldn’t help the nagging feeling that Talia should have done something by now. It had been three days since he moved into the safe-house, but she had an army at her beck and call. They should have mobilized by now. He glanced at the burn-phone he had gotten a while back, and wondered if he could get away with calling Bruce. It shouldn’t be trackable, and he would find out if there were any changes or signs of trouble. 

“The phone won’t ring, thats the whole point of having a burn phone,” Jason sneered as he sat down on the couch, being careful to not disturb Jack as he napped. “Are you seriously that helpless without Bruce pulling your strings?” 

Dick rolled his eyes. He knew that Jason was just trying to get on his nerves, but it was working. Bruce was the one topic that could get them both fighting. “I just want news. If anything happens, Jack’s the one at risk.” 

“She won’t kill him. If she went through all the trouble of creating him, and then reclaiming him, she would obviously want him alive.” 

“Jason…” 

“As long as he’s alive we can get him back. I mean, you rescued the gremlin from Ra’s al Ghul. How much harder would it be to rescue Jack from his daughter?” 

Dick was surprised as he looked at Jason. He hadn’t expected the other to consider the need to rescue Jack. “You would really fight the league of assassins for Jack?” 

“I’ve been trained by their masters, I can take on anyone Talia throws at us.” 

“For Jack?” 

“Yes! What is it with you and repeating yourself?! I wouldn’t go pick a fight with them for no reason! So yes, if I fought them, it would be for Jack!” 

Dick smiled as he leaned back in his chair, glad to hear that. He had been a little worried about Jason and Jack. Jason still refused to help with the baby at all. Dick wasn’t sure he had even seen Jason hold the kid. He glanced at his little wing, surprised to see him glancing down at Jack, just watching him sleep. “Jason…have you ever held a baby before?” 

Jason’s head shot up as he looked at Dick, a guilty look on his face as if he had been caught doing something wrong. “What are you talking about?” 

“I mean, it makes sense if you’ve never held a baby before. Especially with Jack being so little, it could be intimidating…” 

“I’m not intimidated by some kid!” Jason growled. 

Dick held up his hands, hoping this wouldn’t turn into a fight. “Okay, maybe intimidated is the wrong word. Worried about hurting him. I know I was before Alfred showed me what to do. Even B had to learn some tips. I mean, it makes sense, since his youngest ward ever was me at 9.” 

“You mean Bruce, mister plan for every possibility with a back-up plan for his back-up plans, wasn’t sure how to hold a baby?” 

Dick laughed as he nodded his head, “Apparently he forgets about the head needing support. I remember this one time he was protecting a baby, I don’t even remember why, and a lady he saved from a mugging had to give him a lesson on holding babies. Even the thugs he stopped had some advice for him. But that was back when I was still robin, so its been a while.” Jason was actually laughing, which relieved Dick. He was glad this hadn’t turned into another fight. “So, when Jack wakes up would you like to try holding him?” 

Jason’s smile vanished as he looked down at the baby. “I don’t know…” 

“Why not?” 

“I’m not exactly a gentle person, Dick. I mean, Jack’s head could literally fit in the palm of my hand. One wrong move and his skull is crushed. I think it would be safer if you were the only one to hold him for now.” 

Dick was surprised to hear that Jason had actually been thinking that way. He usually seemed stoic or sarcastic. It had been a long time since he had been vulnerable like this, especially in front of Dick. “I know its scary to have someone so…vulnerable in your care. I was terrified I would hurt him, especially when I found out about all the ways you can hurt a baby by accident. But you learn by doing, and he’s half both of us. Jack’s strong, he can survive our inexperience, because we’ve both survived worse.” 

“Yeah, and what we didn’t survive didn’t keep us dead for long.” 

Dick smirked as he shook his head. Only Jason would bring that up when they were having a moment. “See, there’s nothing to be afraid of, especially since Jack’s your son.” 

Jason glanced down at the sleeping baby. “You mean clone, don’t you?” 

“Well, I figured we’d discuss titles once the danger has passed. It’s going to be confusing enough explaining all of this to Jack when he’s old enough to understand. We don’t even know what he’s going to call us.” 

“That’s going to be hard to explain. We aren’t even sperm donors…well, not willingly. And he doesn’t have any kind of mother, except for the crazy assassin lady who created him in a test-tube.” Jason shook his head as he looked back at Dick. “I’m going to let you have that conversation with him.” 

“Why do I have to be the one to talk to him about…how he came to be?” Dick asked, not even sure how to phrase it. 

“Well, it should be part of the whole sex-ed conversation, and who better to give him that talk then his Dick side?” 

Dick opened his mouth to retort back, but nothing came out. For once in his life, he didn’t have a response. Of course, that sent Jason into a fit of laughter. He was enjoying the fact that he had actually made Dick speechless. 

However, his laughter didn’t last very long since the sound had woken Jack up from his nap. “You wake him up, you have to deal with it,” Dick said, motioning towards the baby. 

“We never agreed to that!” Still, Jason could see that Dick wasn’t going to give in, and even he had noticed it was easier to get Jack back to sleep if he didn’t work himself into a full on tantrum. Finally, Jason sighed as he carefully picked the baby up, trying to support his head like Dick had said before. 

“There you go, now put your other arm here,” Dick said, moving Jason’s arm so it supported the rest of Jack’s body in the most comfortable way possible. “See, holding a baby isn’t so scary. Now, just rock him gently…” 

Jason was trying to do as Dick said, but it was awkward to hold Jack and rock him. But the kid did seem to start calming down. “Okay, now how do I put him back down without waking him up?” Jack wasn’t asleep yet, but Jason was worried that mastering the skill of putting the baby down might take a few minutes. 

“Umm…you kind of just put him down. Like when you put down something heavy, you have to be gentle, and slide your arm out from under him,” Dick tried to explain, but he knew he wasn’t doing a good job. “Or you can hold him until he wakes up hungry.” 

“He isn’t supposed to eat for another hour!” he growled quietly. He did not want to wake Jack up by yelling. It had only taken a matter of hours of the kid being in his safe-house for him to learn that lesson. 

Dick shrugged as he stood up, “Well, that should be plenty of practice so you’re no longer worried about holding him. And while you bond with our little clone-son, I’m going to take a nap! I haven’t been able to have a bed to myself since I came back to Gotham!” And he doubted that Jason was confident enough in his skills of holding Jack to try and kick him out of the bed right now. 

He stopped in front of the bed, planning to collapse into it when the glass of the window shattered behind him. Dick turned, already knowing that it was the league that had come after them. He should have called Bruce when he was thinking about it! 

He jumped out of the way as a sword came slashing towards him. It was obvious these assassins didn’t need him alive. “Jason, get out of here!” he yelled, flipping over the bed to grab the sticks he had left on his side of the bed. He pulled them out just in time to stop the sword that came down at him. 

“I’m not going to leave you to fight these bastards alone!” Jason snarled, already pulling out one of his guns. 

“They want Jack! Get him to safety! I’ll find you!” He slammed the stick into another assassin’s stomach, electrocuting him, and stopping him in his tracks. “Just go!” He knew Jason was never one to run from a fight, but the room was too small for the guns to be any use, and Jason couldn’t fight while he was holding Jack. 

“Like hell I’m leaving!” 

“Jason I will shoot you with your own damn guns if you do not leave right now!” Dick threatened, and he meant it. He couldn’t be worrying about Jack while he fought. Divided attention was how you lost fights like these, and he knew that! “Get the hell out of here!” 

Dick was relieved when he heard the sound of retreating footsteps and knew that Jason had finally listened to him. He was sure he would pay the price for telling him to run, but he would gladly pay it if Jack was safe. Now, he could turn his full attention to the assassins that had dared interrupt his one chance to have the bed all to himself!

———

Jason ran across the rooftops as quickly as he could while holding Jack in his arms. It was not easy considering the fact that he could barely use his arms. Still, he was able to leap between the roofs, and managed to get a few blocks away before stopping. Somehow Dick had managed to keep anyone from following him, or at least thats what he assumed since there was no way he had lost them. Jack had been crying since the window shattered, and Jason had no idea how to stop the loud screeching. 

“Can you please calm down?” he growled, trying to rock the kid like he had seen Dick do back in his apartment. 

“Raising a child isn’t easy, is it?” an all too familiar voice asked. 

Jason glanced over his shoulder, frowning when he saw Talia standing on the roof only a few feet away from him. Of course she wouldn’t have been in the initial attack, which meant she would be free to follow him when he ran. “No, which is why I didn’t plan to have any. But it seems that, like with everything else, it doesn’t matter what I planned.” 

“This child isn’t your child. He wasn’t born like a son, or have a mother like you and I. He is simply an experiment. My experiment.” 

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering about that. What the hell were you testing?! And why did you use my fucking DNA?!”

Talia shrugged as she walked up to Jason, glancing down at the baby in his arms. “I needed to find a way to correct past mistakes.” 

Jason waited a moment, thinking that she would explain more but instead she remained silent. “Because that explains everything! Listen, I am not interested in games or riddles. Just explain to me why the hell I have a son with Dick Grayson!” 

“You weren’t supposed to ever know about him.” 

“Talia, answer my question or I will fucking shoot you here and now!” Jason threatened, pulling out his gun and aiming at her. He was tired of her talking in circles, and just wanted a damn answer! 

“Fine, I will explain how he came to be,” she said, raising her hands in mock surrender, the smirk on her face telling Jason she wasn’t scared of him in the least. “Damian has been a complete disappointment as a son. However, I realized what the problem was. Even though he has the best genetics there are certain aspects of those genetics that make him weak. Since he is Bruce’s son, I was concerned that he may eventually have the same aversion to killing as his father does. I hoped that by raising him the way I did it would never become an issue, but it has. So, if I was to ever create another heir he might have the same shortcoming. Then a thought occurred to me, it would not be a problem if I could find the weakness in Bruce’s genetics and get rid of it, then I would not create another disappointment. However, my supply of Bruce’s dna is limited, so I needed to test out the theory with dna that isn’t quite as precious. Since you stayed with us for so long we had plenty of your dna on hand, and it wasn’t hard at all to gather Dick’s. Then, after I had my answers he could become an asset to the league.” 

Jason was staring at Talia, his blood burning. She had created Jack for no other reason then to see if she could create a better murderous demon spawn then the one she already had? It took all of his restraint not to shoot her where she stood. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” 

“Why are you so upset Jason? Like you said, you never wanted to have children, and once you hand that child over to me, you won’t have one anymore. He will be provided for, just as you were, and raised well. Come now, you know you can trust me.” 

“I was manipulated by you and used for a means to an end. Which is exactly what you’re planning to do with Jack!” 

“Jack?” Talia raised an eyebrow as she looked at the child. “You’ve named it?” 

“No, Dick did, but what did you expect? Or were you never going to name him since guinea pigs don’t need names?” 

“I would have given the child a name. I simply thought you would try to keep yourself from growing attached.” 

“Is that how you raised Damian?” At least that was one lesson Jason had learned from Talia. He would never let Jack grow up to be like the Wayne brat. 

All of Talia’s humor was gone as she glared at Jason. “Don’t worry about how I raised Damian, or how I’ll raise this child.” 

“I’m not worried about how you’ll raise Jack, because you aren’t going to.” 

“That really is not up to you, Jason.” 

“Yeah, it really fucking is!” Jason growled as he cocked his gun and started shooting at her. Even he knew he wouldn’t be able to land a kill shot on Talia. She moved too fast, as if she knew how he would move. But that didn’t matter, he didn’t need to kill her. And maybe the fact that she had gotten his mind back made him owe her, so he wasn’t trying as hard as he should. But just because he didn’t plan to kill her didn’t mean he wouldn’t hurt her. 

With his shots he was able to keep her away from him and Jack, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to get off the roof without losing all the space he had been able to create. He would run out of bullets before Talia ran out of stamina. 

Suddenly he heard a sound that usually made his stomach twist, but this time he was glad it was there. It was the sound of trashcans being thrown to the side as something drove through them. There was only one car silent enough to get that close without either him or Talia hearing it. 

“That’s my ride!” he called as he turned and flipped off the roof. He landed in the sun roof of the batmobile, and felt it moving almost instantly. “Good catch Bruce.” 

“Good self control up on the roof.” 

Jason rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his seat. “Thank Dick, he said I wasn’t allowed to blow any heads off while I was with Jack.” 

“And when did you start listening to Dick?” 

Jason was about to respond before stopping himself. He was not going to admit that he started listening to Dick when they started sharing a bed. “Just get to the batcave, I need to get Jack somewhere safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos! I love hearing from everybody! 
> 
> Also, Bluerose1085- Jack is about 3-6 months old, but since he was created in an incubator nobody knows his exact age.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as they got back to the batcave Jason jumped out of the batmobile. “Has there been any word from Dick?” he asked. He wasn’t used to the tight feeling in his chest. He was pretty sure anybody else would describe it as worry, but he didn’t worry about anybody but himself. And Jack, since he was an extension of himself, or at least thats what he claimed to himself. 

“He radioed in, he’s on his way,” Bruce said, moving up to the computer that had a red blimp moving at high speeds. Jason already knew that had to be Dick riding his bike towards their location. Of course he had kept the belt so he could call the bike and other devices to himself. The tight feeling in his chest was lessening with every second the dot got closer. Jason knew those streets, and exactly where Dick was riding. 

Finally, the sound of a bike entering the cave caught his attention as he looked back to Dick. He was injured, but it wasn’t anything worse then what he would normally come home with after a fight. “I should kick your ass right now for sending me away in the middle of a fight!” 

“If you had shot the guns inside of the room you would have damaged Jack’s ears, and ours.” 

“I use guns because they speed things up. But I know how to fight with other weapons, including my bare hands.” 

“Which were holding Jack.” 

Jason rolled his eyes, but glanced down at the little boy who was still upset. It was true that there was no way he would have set him down to fight, that would have put him in too much danger.   
“Hey, I didn’t tell you to just run away. We both know that if you could have fought you would have. But we also know that our missions always have priorities, and in this mission Jack’s safety is our top priority.” Dick could tell that Jason was ready to argue more, so he held up his hand to stop him. “How about I get sewn up, and then you can yell at me more. Maybe I can even get some pain meds, that will make your ass chewing a little easier to take.” 

“Right now is so not the time for jokes!” Jason had no idea how Dick could be joking around. They had been found, Talia was on their tails, and they had barely had Jack for a full week! 

Dick was surprised by Jason. Usually the other would be throwing back sarcastic comments, or if he was really annoyed would have thrown something at his head. But he wasn’t doing that this time. “Did something happen?” he asked, looking back at Bruce. Had the two of them fought on the way back to the cave? 

“When I was getting away from the safe house…I ran into Talia.” 

Dick was surprised, but also relieved that Jason’s horrible mood wasn’t because of Bruce. “What did she say?” he asked, glancing towards Jack. It had to be about their son. 

“Well, I learned why she created Jack in the first place. Apparently she wanted to fix whatever she screwed up with the demon spawn! And she decided to use our dna to do it. So Jack was just an experiment she was going to watch so she could create a better killer then the one she got with her first attempt!” 

“But thats not going to happen because we have Jack now. He’s not going to be anybody’s experiment, or tool, or anything like that.” Dick was relieved that Damian wasn’t down here right now. He had already been told he was replaceable. He didn’t need to know all of this was because Talia thought he was a disappointment. 

“It is if we can’t make her back off! The league has been able to break into the batcave before. If she knows where one of my safehouses is she’ll be able to figure out where the rest are. And I don’t want to spend the rest of my life running because she knows we have Jack!” 

“We’ll figure something out, we always do,” Dick said, resting his hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Come on, neither of us have been able to sleep and I need to get stitched up. Jack will be safe with Alfred and Bruce.” He stretched his arms out for Jack, surprised when Jason actually paused. He couldn’t help but smile. It seemed that Jason really did care about the kid, even though he had been worried about this exact thing barely an hour ago. 

Jason finally handed Jack over. He was still fussy from what must have been a very long day to him. “Hey little man, I bet you’re hungry aren’t you?” he cooed. “Why don’t we go see if Alfred can make you a bottle while your daddies go and take a nap!” 

“I’ll do it,” Bruce said, standing up from his chair at the computer and surprising both Jason and Dick. “Tim and Damian are making sure the assassins that attacked you are taken care of, and as talented as Alfred is, he wouldn’t be able to fight off anybody Talia sent.” 

“Thanks B.” Dick handed Jack over, and made sure the little guy wouldn’t freak out too much before hurrying towards the main part of the mansion, dragging Jason along with him. Soon enough they were back upstairs in the room that Dick usually used when he stayed at the mansion. “Alright, now for the stitches.” 

“I’ll do them,” Jason said, grabbing the first aid kit that they kept in almost every room. He grabbed the needle and pulled the thread through, just like Alfred had always taught them. “Sit down and take your shirt off,” he ordered. 

“I could probably do them myself you know…” 

“You suck at stitching yourself up. Just shut up and let me do it.” 

Dick sat down and pulled his shirt off, already knowing he would have to throw it out since there was so much blood on it. Wouldn’t be the first shirt. He held his arm out so that Jason could fix him up and they could get some sleep. “So, you seem way more comfortable with Jack. I haven’t even jumped over rooftops with him yet.” 

“Didn’t really have a choice in the matter.” 

“No, but I guess thats how you learn how to parent. You have to do something so you learn how to do it.” Dick was drumming his fingers on his leg with his good hand as the silence stretched between the two of them. He hated silence, and he hated it even more when he was getting stitched up. “So, how was the ride back with B? Its been a while since you two have been that close together without physically fighting.” 

“Quiet.” 

“Ah, so you didn’t talk?” That figured. Neither of them were quite as chatty as he was, and Jason got even quieter when he was pissed, like he was right now. 

“He told me he was proud of my self control for not killing Talia, then I had to worry about Jack who was screaming his head off. So, Jack did most of the talking in the car.” 

“I have to admit I’m a little surprised you didn’t try with how angry you are over what she had planned for Jack. But like you said back at the safe house, she needs him alive. So, whatever happens we can always go and save him.” 

“I was being an idiot when I said that!” Jason said, pulling the string too tight in his anger and making Dick cry out in pain. “Sorry…” 

“Its okay,” Dick said, watching as Jason finally knotted the stitch and then bit it to cut the extra string. “But why are you saying you were an idiot? You were right. We would get Jack back, and protect him from whatever tripped us up the first time.” That wasn’t always the case in their lives. Usually a fight was life or death, and second chances just weren’t a thing. But this was different. 

Jason shook his head, still not meeting Dick’s eyes. “But imagine the damage she could do in the time it takes us to get Jack back. I still barely talk to Bruce because he failed me. Not because I died, but because he failed to make the man who killed me pay! What if Jack feels the same way?” 

Dick didn’t know what to say. It was true, there was no way to tell how long it would take to get Jack back if Talia ever got him. The only reason they got Damian back was because he had chosen Bruce over his mother. Talia wouldn’t give Jack that choice if she was trying to watch and experiment with him. 

“You know it scares me when you’re quiet like that.” 

Dick smirked as he shook his head. “Then why do you always tell me to shut up?” 

“Because I know you won’t.” 

"I guess that means I'll just have to keep telling stupid jokes to make sure you don't worry. It wouldn't do if you got the same worry lines as Bruce," he teased as he flicked Jason's forehead where the lines were already forming. 

Jason finally smiled as he shook his head. "What are you talking about? Half those lines are because of you." 

"Me? I'm the good one!" Jason actually laughed at that. Dick was glad, he had been worried he wouldn't get to hear Jason's laugh for a long time after everything that had happened. "What are you laughing about? I never stole a tire off his car or brought home a cow." 

"Hey, he was impressed by that tire thing. Most of those lines are because of the midget." 

Dick opened his mouth to argue before stopping. "Okay, you might be right. Damian has definitely added more lines then either of us ever did. But you know what that means, right? You're going to have more then just a strip of white hair by the time Jack's an adult. And my perfect skin will be ruined...but the jury's still out on who will talk in the gravelly voice when he does something wrong." 

"If I ever say that I'm the night in some fake deep voice, shoot me. I'm not even kidding Dick, please." 

Dick threw his head back and laughed. He would actually love to see Jason do that, even if he knew he never would. Unless he was making fun of Bruce, which would almost be as funny. He was still smiling as he touched Jason's shoulder. "Listen, I know you're worried about failing Jack, but that's not going to happen. Even if Talia somehow manages to get Jack away from us he'll know we never stopped fighting for him. This won't be like you and Bruce, you won't let that happen. Okay?" 

Jason nodded his head. Dick could tell Jason didn't completely believe what what he had just said, but somehow laughing had made them both feel better. "Now get some sleep, neither of us will be able to do anything if we're falling asleep," he said, collapsing back on the bed he had been sitting on. 

"Which room am I staying in?" Jason asked, already standing up to go to his own room. 

"Alfred only cleaned one, we're going to have to share a bed again. Or you can sleep on the couch, but you might get woken up by Tim and Damian arguing. They have a bad habit of throwing things." 

Jason sighed as he collapsed on the bed next to Dick. "I'm only sleeping here because I don't want to deal with your yelling when I shoot one of the brats for waking me up." 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, babybird."


	7. Chapter 7

Being back at the Wayne Manor was weird for Jason. Everybody was acting like things were normal but they weren’t! Jason was back, after almost six years, and he was helping Dick raise their kid. He had come back from the dead and this was still the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him. 

Luckily, he didn’t have much time to think about how weird his life had become since he was helping take care of Jack, and when he wasn’t doing something for the kid he was patrolling the grounds to make sure Talia and her goons were staying away. 

If this was going to be his new normal, it wouldn’t be the worst thing. He didn’t like worrying about Talia, but the rest of it was bearable. Even the imposter and miniature demon were bearable, especially when Dick was there to run interference. They both seemed drawn to him, like he was honestly their older brother or something. 

Jason couldn’t blame them, though. He had been the same way when he had first come here. Dick Grayson had seemed like the coolest guy. It had taken years for him to realize he was just a man. By then they had been on equal ground. Different, but equal. Maybe not in Bruce’s eyes, though. Jason still believed that Dick was his favorite, the bar that Bruce held all his other Robins to. And as far as he could tell, none of them had been able to reach it. Not even the blood son. He was pretty sure Damian could see it too, and that was why he claimed the Wayne name so strongly. 

That way of thinking wouldn’t do him any good. It would just make him angry at Dick and Bruce again, and right now things were good between all of them. Well, he wasn’t exactly talking to Bruce, which was as good as it would get between them. With Dick, however, it was different. They were equals who actually enjoyed spending time together. Somehow they were the only two who could understand what the other was going through. First with being Robin, and now with everything going on with Jack. 

After the attack they had actually talked. Jason could still feel the warmth in his cheeks when he thought about how vulnerable he had been. He didn’t talk like that with people, but he had with Dick like it was nothing. And that hadn’t even been the last time. They had talked a couple times like that since that night only a week ago. 

“Master Todd, Master Grayson, breakfast is ready,” Alfred called from the kitchen. “I have also prepared a bottle for Master Jack.” 

Jason could hear Dick coming down the stairs. It had been his night to sleep while Jason stayed up to watch over Jack. He had been resting in his own room when Jack started fussing, and had started walking around until somehow ending up in the study. Jack had finally fallen back asleep then. That had been two hours ago, and he had been going through some of Bruce’s books since. The words had stopped sinking in about a half an hour ago, probably from lack of sleep. Hopefully some of Alfred’s coffee would help with that. 

He closed the book and moved over to where Jack had started to wake up, obviously unhappy. “Yeah, I hate mornings too kid,” he said, picking him up. Hopefully breakfast would cheer them both up. 

“How’d your night go?” Dick asked as soon as Jason walked into the room. “I heard some fussing, but you seemed to be doing alright.” 

“Yeah, he got a little grumpy around 4, but I got him back down. Now he’s grumpy again, probably hungry,” he said, sitting down at the kitchen bar and grabbing the bottle. As soon as Jack had started eating he turned to his own plate. 

He had definitely missed Alfred’s cooking. His own cooking skills were alright, definitely something he could survive off of, but he was nowhere near the master Alfred was. He took a large bite of the apple tart, loving the sugary sweet breakfast. Usually he didn’t like sweet, but anything Alfred cooked was an exception. 

Jason paused in eating his breakfast when he heard Dick snickering. “Are you going to do that every time I spend time with Jack and don’t freak out?” 

“You wouldn’t even hold him at first, now you’re acting all papa-ish. Its still weird to see.” 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that. But I’m teaching this kid how to shoot a gun as soon as he can lift one.” He doubted Dick would be snickering when he saw that. 

“Come on! Would you seriously trust a three or four year old with a gun?” 

“I was trusted with a katana at the age of two,” Damian said as he came into the kitchen and started making his morning protein shake. 

“Is that you saying that teaching a toddler to shoot a gun is a good idea or bad idea?” Jason asked, obviously amused. 

“I’m just saying that its possible. However, both my parents are trained in martial arts and I have the perfect genetics for fighting. I cannot say that Jack has been given the same advantage. He is half you after all.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean, brat?!” Jason snarled, no longer amused. 

“Exactly what it sounds like. You were well trained, thanks to my father, but your genetics aren’t ideal. Dick, coming from a family of acrobats, has better genetics. Not for weapons, but for fighting and mobility. So if you want to train Jack with anything, I’d suggest acrobatics or hand to hand combat.” 

“That might not be a bad idea,” Dick said, obviously amused by Damian. “I started learning about the trapeze as soon as I could walk. And Jack is half me, so he should enjoy it as much as I did.” 

“You’re just agreeing with the midget because you don’t want Jack learning how to shoot. And why the hell does he get a say in anything?” If they were going to let every Robin have a say in how Jack was raised, he would always get outvoted. 

“I don’t have a say. I’m simply explaining facts, and Grayson sees the sense in them. If you don’t, then thats just sad. I spelled them out quite clearly. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but hopefully Jack got Grayson’s brains…Hey!” 

Damian had barely gotten the insult out before the apple tart smacked him in the side of his face. Jason’s aim had been dead accurate, just like Bruce had taught him. 

“How childish can you be?!” Damian growled as he wiped the mess off his face. 

“Okay, I’ve made up my mind. We’re teaching Jack how to do that first,” Jason was laughing so hard he didn’t even see the protein shake thrown at him until it splattered against his face. “Oh, the gremlin can fight back? Its on!” 

“Both of you! Stop it!” Dick yelled. Alfred would be pissed at them for wasting all the food he had made. But the acrobat couldn’t stop them as Jack was pressed into his arms so Jason could grab more food for the food war that had just begun. 

It was a matter of minutes before the entire kitchen was a horrible mess. Dick had taken cover in the hallway. Jason and Damian were covered in all kinds of foods that could no longer be recognized as the elegant breakfast Alfred had set out. 

“I am not cleaning this mess up,” Alfred said, looking over both boys with a shake of his head. 

“He started it! I am not cleaning up this mess just because he is so childish!” Damian growled. 

Jason rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall. “Do you think this is the first food fight Alfred has seen? It doesn’t matter who started it, we both have to clean it up.” He had been through that fight enough times to know he would be cleaning this up. It was just easier to accept his fate then try to fight Alfred. 

“Are you serious? How many food fights have you gotten into?” 

“Just in the kitchen, or like throughout the entire house?” Jason asked. “Because the number is staggeringly different. And Dick is responsible for most of them. He started at least ten at different benefit dinners he wanted to get out of.” 

“That stopped working as soon as I turned twelve. The innocent act isn’t as effective once you start puberty.” 

“You were way past twelve by the time we first met, and I still ended up with dessert in my face when you got annoyed.” 

Dick shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, but it didn’t happen at benefits.” 

“The fact that took on my father’s cowl at any point still astonishes me,” Damian said, shaking his head as he walked towards the hallway. 

“Yeah, yeah, moan about being the blood heir with a mop in your hands,” Jason said, throwing one of the mops at the midget before grabbing one for himself. “Once I’m done with this, I’m going to bed. You got the kid?” 

“Yeah. I think I’ll give him a bath, since he caught some of the crossfire.” 

“His first battle, and he didn’t even cry. What a kid!” Jason laughed, feeling a little proud like a father should. 

———

Jason glanced at the clock on his dresser, and sighed when he realized he had been asleep for four hours. Usually that would be enough, but this time it just wasn’t. Still, he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep with the nightmares that had been plaguing him. 

He used to have nightmares about the Joker and the crowbar destroying his body. They had been rare, but they had still caused him to lose a few nights of sleep when he had them. But now he had nightmares almost every time he slept, and they all included Jack being taken away. It wasn’t always Talia taking Jack, either. Sometimes it was the Joker, sometimes it was Batman saying that he wasn’t a worthy father. The worst were when he couldn’t see their face, he could just hear Jack’s cries getting quieter and quieter. 

That had been the dream that had woken him up this time. It would be all that filled his head if he tried to get back to sleep. So, he might as well get up and do something. Checking on Jack would probably be the first thing he did, just to make sure his dream was just a dream. 

Once he was dressed Jason walked into Dick’s room, smiling when he saw Dick cheering Jack on. “Come on! You can roll over. Just lift yourself and roll!” 

“You do realize that after rolling comes walking. Are you ready for that?” 

“But as soon as he’s walking, I can start teaching him about acrobatics! I’m definitely ready to start teaching him that!” 

Jason rolled his eyes. It seemed that Dick had not forgotten about the conversation they had had with Damian this morning. 

“Hey, what are you doing up, anyway? Shouldn’t you still be sleeping?” 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Jason shrugged. He walked over to the floor and sat down next to where Jack was still trying to lift himself, and getting frustrated with how hard it was. Out of the corner of his eye Jason could see Dick quirk an eyebrow, and look at him questioningly. “What?” 

“I’ve never known you to be unable to sleep. Even when we were in the safe house, you were hard to wake up.” 

“I guess I’m just getting used to sleeping more lightly. Isn’t that a thing when you have a kid? You sleep less and more lightly?” 

“Yeah…I guess.” Dick didn’t believe Jason for a second. “It could also be something else. Like…something to do with us being attacked?” 

“Really? You think a little attack like that would be enough to make me lose sleep? That wasn’t even close to the most dangerous situation I’ve put myself in, and we were prepared for it. I mean, losing the safe house sucked, but thats as bad as it got.” 

“Jason, we both know that the attack isn’t what bothered you. It was the fact that they came for Jack. I understand how stressful it is to never let your guard down. But thats why one of us is always with him.” 

Jason was really regretting how much he had told Dick over the last few days. “So what if that bothers me? I mean, shouldn’t it? Most people would be upset if they knew an assassin was waiting somewhere to steal their son. And all they can do is wait for the next attack. We’re practically sitting ducks no matter where we go.” 

“All we can do is not worry about the next attack. Act like we always have when it comes to Talia and the rest of the league of assassins. They’ve always known who we were and where we were.” 

“But that’s how they’re going to get Jack. We’re going to get comfortable, pretend like the next attack isn’t going to come, and then be caught off guard when it does.” 

“Or we’re going to wear ourselves out being so worried that when they actually attack we’re going to be mentally burnt out and not able to handle whatever they throw at us.” 

Jason growled as he glared at Dick. He would never admit that Dick was right, especially not in this conversation. But he couldn’t be on guard 24/7. Thats why he had always taken care to keep his safe houses hidden, or had someone to watch his back. “So, what do you suggest? How should I get my mind off of all this?” 

“Well, how do you usually get your mind off work?” Dick asked. “You have to have something that’s kept you sane during long investigations, right?” 

“Of course I do, but that won’t exactly work this time!” 

“Why not?” 

There was no way Jason was going to talk about this with Dick. The original boy wonder would either laugh at him, or lecture him because of his answer. 

“Come on! I promise I won’t say anything, I’m not B.” 

Jason sighed before finally leaning against the wall. Dick wouldn’t give in until he had answered the question, so he might as well. “Sex. If I really want to get my mind off an investigation and relax, then I fuck until I pass out.” 

“And why don’t you do that now?” 

It wasn’t the lecture or laughter that Jason had been expecting. He looked Dick over, trying to find the punchline, but there wasn’t one. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, this whole thing is obviously stressing you out, and keeping you from sleeping. So, why don’t you go and…use your usual means of relaxation?” 

Jason wanted to laugh when Dick didn’t say fuck someone. But he kept his face emotionless, he wouldn’t laugh if Dick didn’t. “Because who the hell is supposed to help me with that? I don’t want to leave the house in case something happens, and I don’t exactly have many options inside of the house.” 

“Not many, no. But maybe one.” 

“One? And which one would that be? My hand? Because that does not work as well as an actual person. It wouldn’t help me with anything.” 

“No, not your hand. I was talking about me.” 

Jason couldn’t stop the laugh this time as he shook his head. “You gotta be kidding me. Aren’t you always saying we’re brothers? Now you’re suggesting we do something like fucking?!” 

“I might say we’re brothers, but you always say we’re not.” 

“That doesn’t mean I’ve been suggesting we do something like that!” He would have agreed with Dick about them being brothers if he knew Dick had ideas like this going through his stupid head. 

“Besides, have you ever been with a guy?” 

“Yeah.”

“Wait, what?” 

“I’ve been with guys before. I don’t exactly brag about my relationships, especially with how distant we’ve been the last few years. But a few of those relationships were with guys. And you? Is that why you’re so surprised by my suggestion?” 

Jason was so shocked he didn’t know how to answer. Dick was supposed to be the lady’s man. He had some of the hottest ex-girlfriends. But now he was finding out that he also had ex-boyfriends? Finally he managed to close his mouth, not realizing that it had been open. He coughed as he tried to clear his throat before finally answering. “I-I’ve been with guys before, yeah.” But he had never been so shy about talking about it. Usually he would have no problem bragging about his conquests, but with Dick staring at him like he was, he was suddenly feeling very weird about the whole thing. 

“So, what exactly are you even suggesting? Like friends with benefits? A one time thing?” Jason didn’t even know what he was saying? Was he seriously considering this? He glanced at Dick, and had to admit that he was a good looking guy. There had even been a time when he had daydreamed about his predecessor. Of course he had been younger, and his daydreams had been a bit more innocent. 

Dick shrugged his shoulders, a playful smile on his lips. “Why label it or decide what it is?” 

That was a very good point. “I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! Hopefully the long chapter helps make up for the wait.


	8. Chapter 8

If Jason had given this whole plan more thought he probably would have backed out. But Dick hadn’t given him time, he had pulled Jason into the closet and dropped to his knees. 

Dick slowly pulled down the zipper on Jason’s jeans and licked him through his briefs that were still covering his member. 

“What are you doing?” Jason asked, his cheeks already a bright red as he watched Dick Grayson actually lick his dick. He had told the first robin to suck him plenty of times, but now it was actually happening!

Dick smirked as he looked back up at Jason. “Honestly? I kind of want to see you cum in your pants.” 

“Do you think I’m some horny teenager?” 

“No, but I want to make you act like one.” 

Jason had to bite his lip. Dick was never this upfront, at least not with him. And it was honestly turning him on. “Just take them off!” 

“And why would I do that?” 

Jason pressed his foot against Dick’s member, gently enough so it didn’t hurt but enough to give the warning. He wasn’t expecting Dick to press up against his foot, a teasing smile on his face. 

“I have yours in my hand. For once, I think I have the upper hand.” He stroked Jason, just to remind him that what he was saying was true. 

Jason couldn’t really argue with that point. He let his foot drop back to the floor. “Stop messing around.” If Grayson wouldn’t move the fabric that was still between them, then he would. He grabbed the waist band of his briefs, but his wrists were grabbed and pressed against the wall. 

“Uh-uh.” 

“Dick, be serious.” 

“I am. Now move your hands, or I’ll tie you up.” 

“I always knew you were the kinky type,” Jason laughed, annoyed but still intrigued as he set his hands against the wall. He usually wasn’t the type to give up control, but he actually wanted to see what Grayson would do with it. 

Dick smirked, happy that Jason had given in without too much argument. “Good bird,” he teased. 

“I’ll show you a good bird,” Jason growled playfully as he flipped Dick off. 

“Whatever you want, as long as your hands stay away from the clothes.” Dick leaned forward, and pressed his lips tenderly against the skin right above the waist band of his briefs. His hands were slowly peeling the fabric down. His lips followed, kissing along the skin that was being revealed. 

Jason had never done anything this slow. Usually when he had sex it was fast and hard. There was almost never any kissing, especially teasing kisses like this. “W-would you hurry up?” The feeling of the soft lips against his flushed skin was enough to drive him crazy. 

“And why would I do that?” Dick asked, finally letting the briefs drop. “You’re already hard, and I’ve barely done anything.” 

It was true The gentle kisses had turned him on, and the evidence was right in front of Dick’s face. “Because we’re doing this as a distraction, and I’m not distracted yet!” That was a lie. He just didn’t want Dick to get a big head because he was reacting to the teasing so much. Jason would never be able to face the bastard again if he came just from the teasing.

Dick sighed as he shook his head. “You’re no fun. But don’t worry, I can help with that.” He slowly ran his tongue up the length of Jason’s member, snickering when that elicited a moan from the younger man. “I always wondered if you were quiet or loud. Guess I have my answer.” 

“Why the hell were you ever wondering about that?” Jason growled. He wasn’t usually the type to moan, but damn that tongue was talented. 

Dick shrugged his shoulders, avoiding the question by finally taking Jason’s member into his mouth. He moved slowly, just like he had with everything else. He only took the tip into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue as he sucked on the sensitive skin. 

Like he had told Jason before, Dick had been with other men, and he knew how to drive them insane. Jason was more sensitive then a lot of them had been, probably because he was used to something very different. That would just make all of this more fun for Dick. 

Slowly Dick took more and more of Jason’s member into his mouth, enjoying every gasp or gentle moan that escaped his little Jaybird’s mouth. Finally, after what had to have been a torturous few minutes for Jason, Dick took all of his member into his mouth. 

Jason felt like his legs were going to give out as Dick took his member into that fucking mouth centimeter by torturous centimeter. But he wouldn't let Dick know that. He grabbed onto the shelves in the closet, making sure that he didn't fall down and make a fool of himself. He ignored the shoes and shirts that fell because of his clumsy hands, and made a mess on the floor. Dick could clean it up after this was all over.

Dick stopped moving for a moment, just to enjoy the desperate gasps that were coming from Jason. For the first time he noticed the mess that Jason was making, and knew that he really was driving his Jaybird crazy, no matter what he said. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Jason growled, pressing his fingers into Dick’s hair. 

Dick knew he wouldn’t get away with teasing Jay for much longer. He started bobbing his head, giving Jason all the pleasure he could with his tongue. He knew Jason was feeling good as he gripped Dick’s jet black hair with one hand, and stuffed the other into his mouth to keep himself from moaning. At least that would mean a little less of a mess in his closet.

Jason’s body had gotten hyper-sensitive from all of Dick’s slow teasing. When Dick actually started fucking his throat on Jason’s cock the sensations were too much. He couldn't keep control of his body and his legs buckled as he tried to stay standing. Dick never relented, even as Jason fell to the floor. 

“Dick! Dammit!” he growled, gasping for air. It had been two weeks since he had even touched himself, and now one of his most secret wet dreams was coming true. He couldn’t control himself for much longer. He pulled on Dick’s hair, trying to pull him off. “I’m gonna…” 

“Then do it!” Dicks’ voice was low and possessive. Barely a whisper against the hot flesh of his cock. And it was exactly what Jason needed to be sent over the edge. He bit harshly into his hand as he came deep into Dick’s throat. 

Dick swallowed everything that Jason gave him, even sucking on the tip to make sure that he hadn’t missed anything. 

“Y-You didn’t have to.” 

“I know,” Dick said, smirking as he crawled over Jason so he was looking down at him. “But I wanted to.” 

Dick could tell that he was turning Jason on all over again. It seemed that his Jaybird was enjoying his distraction. Perfect! But Dick was nowhere near done. 

He started moving his hips, just enough so that the cotton of the sweats he was still wearing created delicious friction against Jason’s cock. “Now its your turn to start making me feel good.” 

“You look like you’re feeling plenty good,” Jason teased as he looked down at Dick’s raging hard on. “I didn’t know you got off on sucking cock so much. I would have let you suck me off way sooner if I had.” 

“Really? Well, you know now.” And he wouldn’t mind if Jason wanted to do something like this again. 

He leaned over Jason’s head and grabbed some coconut oil that he had stored in the closet. He was so grateful that he hadn’t cleaned it out before. He ripped the lid off, and poured it over his fingers, making sure they were wet. 

“Hold this,” he ordered Jason, handing over the bottle. He pressed his fingers into his ass, stretching himself as quickly as he could. He was desperate to have Jason inside of him, making him feel good. 

Even though Jason had already cum he could feel himself getting hard again. Watching Dick stretch himself was fucking hot. Dick’s back was arched into a beautiful curve, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. His cock was pressing against his sweats, showing just how turned on Dick was. He was making sounds as each finger was added, and that just turned Jason on even more. 

Dick was finally stretched out enough that he would be able to take Jason. He grabbed the bottle back, and poured some onto his cock, not caring that some of the oily liquid slid down his hips and onto the floor. They would clean up the mess later. 

“Pants, get them off!” Jason ordered. As hot as Dick looked with his pants down just enough to show his ass, Jason wanted to see all of him. 

Dick laughed as he pulled the pants down, managing to get them off without letting go of Jason’s member. He kept stroking it, getting it wet and hard for him. “Is that better?” 

“Yeah! A lot better!” Jason liked being able to see Dick’s toned legs as they rested against his sides. The night-wing costume didn’t do much to hide the muscles that it was supposed to cover, but seeing them naked was still amazing. 

Dick rested his weight on Jason’s stomach, slowly pushing himself back until he felt Jay’s cock pressing against his eager hole. 

“Don’t tease me!” Jason growled out. 

Dick could tell how badly Jay wanted it, and he wanted it just as badly. He finally grabbed Jason’s cock and guided it until he felt the tip pierce his body. He moaned in pleasure as he finally let his body take all of it in. “Fuck yes!” The cock was heaven, and his body seemed to agree as it seemed to suck Jason in, just like his mouth had only moments before.

“Greedy, aren’t you?” Jason asked, his voice breathless. He was feeling this just as much as Dick was, but he was still trying to hold back his moans. 

“Would you want it any other way?” 

“Definitely not!”

“That’s what I thought.” Dick finally started moving his hips, riding Jason almost desperately, showing his Jaybird just how greedy his body could be. 

Dick’s gasps were desperate as he fucked himself on Jason’s cock. It took him a few tries, but finally he found the bundle of nerves that made him cry out. He didn’t even care how much noise he was making as he continued hitting that spot with every down thrust. 

Watching Dick was enough to make Jason lose control. He grabbed Dick’s hips and flipped their bodies so he was on top. He wanted to be the reason that Dick cried out and moaned like that. He pinned the other down, making sure that Dick couldn’t push him off or take control again. 

Dick was surprised when he was suddenly pushed onto his back, but he didn’t fight against it. Having Jason over him, dominating him like that was fucking hot. He threw his head back as he wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist, making sure he wasn’t going anywhere. He practically howled as he felt his orgasm explode from his cock, and onto their stomachs. “Jason!” 

Jason grabbed onto Dick as his name was called out, slamming deep inside of him as his own orgasm over took him. He hadn’t expected to cum again so soon, but being with Dick seemed to send him over the edge in ways that he hadn’t expected. 

Slowly, he pulled out of Dick before collapsing next to him on the closet floor. “This is definitely not going to be a one time thing.” 

“Oh thank god!”


	9. Chapter 9

Jason’s little ‘arrangement’ with Dick had been going on for almost two weeks. Every time one of them had gotten too stressed out, or when Jack had fallen asleep and they could sneak away, they would sneak into some closet or unused room and fuck like bunnies. 

He wasn’t sure if anyone else in the house had figured out what they were doing, and he didn’t really care. Though, he was pretty sure if Damian knew about their relationship the twerp would have tried to kill him. Since that hadn’t happened, he figured their little secret was safe. 

And just like Dick had originally thought, their extra activities had helped him relax. The nightmares had stopped, and anytime he had trouble sleeping Dick was there to help him. It wasn’t even always sex. Sometimes just laying next to him in a bed was enough to calm his nerves. 

Jason was almost ready to believe that Talia truly had backed off. It had been over a month since they moved into Bruce’s house, and there hadn’t even been a scouting party from the league of assassins. Which had made him start thinking about the future. He had never really had a consistent home, and Dick had moved out of his apartment in Bludhaven. But he knew that neither of them wanted to live the rest of their lives in the Wayne Manor. That was why they had moved out in the first place (Or, why Dick moved out at least. He had died and never moved back)

So, he had started thinking about where they would live if they moved out of this place. Wherever they went they would have to live together, he thought. Neither one of them wanted to deal with custody agreements over their clone son. He laughed just imagining what a court would say if they had to deal with something like that. 

“What’s so funny?” Dick asked, collapsing onto the couch next to Jason, leaning against him. 

“How we would explain Jack to a judge if we ever fought over custody. Between me being legally dead, and Jack being created through a cloning experiment, I’m pretty sure there is no legal precedent for that.” 

Dick laughed out loud, imagining the same thing Jason had. “Oh my god, we can never go to any courts.” 

“Well, I can’t,” Jason laughed, still imagining what people would say if Bruce’s dead adopted son came back to life. “But we should look into getting Jack some sort of birth certificate. We don’t need to have two people who don’t technically exist in the family.” 

“Yeah, it will already be enough of a pain in the ass getting him into school as it is. I’ll talk to Bruce about getting all his paperwork worked out.” He glanced at Jason before collapsing into him, laying his head in Jason’s lap. “But what brought this on? Why would you think about custody of Jack?” 

“Well, its been a while since we were attacked. Maybe even long enough that we could start thinking about moving out of here. Of course, that brought up thoughts about living arrangements, and everything else.” 

“Well, I think we’d live together. You’ve basically moved into my room, and that works well for all three of us. And I don’t think either of us want to live away from Jack…” 

“I agree.” 

“But that brings up another issue.” 

“Another issue?” Jason asked. He couldn’t think of any. He didn’t care where they lived, and they could both do their nightly activities as long as someone was with Jack, and Tim had proven to be a reasonably good babysitter on the nights they both needed to go out.

“Well, if we’re going to live together and raise a kid we might need to label what we’re doing. I mean, usually I don’t mind leaving something as ‘fuck buddies’ or just unlabeled, but with Jack in the mix…” 

Jason hadn’t even thought about that. Moving in, having a kid together, it was almost as if they were a married couple. He had never done anything like this before. Hell, Dick was probably his longest relationship. 

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his thoughts as Dick pulled him down into a kiss. For a moment all he could think about was the tongue dominating his mouth. He gasped when they finally pulled apart. 

“Don’t look so terrified, I was just kidding,” Dick laughed. 

Jason shoved Dick off his lap, letting the circus boy hit the floor as he continued laughing. “We need to work on your sense of humor.” 

“Funny, Damian said the same thing!” 

Jason rolled his eyes as he stood up from the couch. “If I wasn’t legally dead, and Jack legally existed, I would be suing for full custody,” he threatened half-heartedly as he walked from the room. 

“Oh come on! I’m not that bad!” Dick said, still laughing as he picked himself up from the floor. 

———

Dick stared up at the ceiling, annoyed that he couldn’t fall asleep even though everybody else around him was dead to the world. He could always tell when Jason was in a deep sleep because his Jaybird had the cutest little snores. He also clung to Dick in a way he never would when he was actually awake. Jack was also passed out in his crib, and Dick watched his little chest rise and fall with each breath. 

But sleep was alluding him. He couldn’t stop thinking about the look on Jason’s face when he had suggested labeling their relationship. He had thought it would be pretty clear cut. If nothing else, they were lovers. Fuck buddies didn’t act the way they did. At least he had never acted this way with any fuck buddies, but maybe Jason was different. 

But when he had asked Jason about it Jason looked as if he had seen Talia, or some other horrible monster. His face had grown pale, and actually looked clammy. That was why Dick had pretended it was a joke. It was easier to lie then get an answer from Jason. Especially because he was worried about what kind of answer he would get. 

It was stupid, really, and he knew that. He should have known Jason didn’t do serious relationships. He had known this when he started their ‘little arrangement’, as Jason called it. He hadn’t thought that it would turn into something more. But for him, it had. 

Dick was pulled from his thoughts as something caught his eye. It had looked like a glint of something, even though nobody was supposed to be outside. It could just be Tim or Damian sneaking out after Bruce told them to stay in, or even some of the lawn decorations that Bruce put out to make the Wayne Manor look like a home rather then a stronghold. 

He carefully untangled himself from Jason, making sure not to wake him up. He didn’t want to worry the other if it was nothing, especially since Jason was just starting to relax and consider their future. 

Looking out over the yard Dick couldn’t see anything through the darkness. That reassured him because Bruce had trained him to see movement no matter how dark it was, and he didn’t see movement. “Great, now I’m getting paranoid,” he laughed. He glanced at some of the yard decor, noting the way the moon glinted off of it. That had to be what he had seen. 

He glanced back at Jason, making sure he was still asleep, smiling when he saw that his lover had wrapped himself around a pillow. Hopefully that would work as a substitute until he got back. Since he couldn’t sleep he might as well grab a midnight snack. Alfred had baked the day before, and there was sure to be leftovers somewhere in the kitchen. 

Dick quietly stalked down to the kitchen, trying not to wake anybody up. At least anybody else, there was always someone guarding the house while the others slept. If he was right, it should be Damian’s turn to be on watch. 

As he passed the living room, his guess was confirmed. Damian was playing his favorite video game. “What are you doing up so late?” he asked, not taking his eyes off the video game. 

“Came down to raid the kitchen.” He watched as Damian sliced through the virtual enemies. “Having trouble sleeping.” 

“Sugar won’t help with that.” 

“Yeah, but it will make being awake more fun.” The end screen came up, showing that Damian had won the level. “After I grab some food I’ll come and join you. Turn it over to two player.” 

Damian sighed, but hit the buttons to send the game back to the main menu so he could choose two player rather then just one. 

Dick hurried back into the kitchen, knowing that Damian wouldn’t wait patiently for him to come back. He looked through the pantry, trying to find the cake that Alfred had made for dessert the night before. 

He frowned as something caught his eye again. He was on the opposite side of the house, and Bruce didn’t have any decorations in the backyard. He moved toward the window, trying to find what had caught his attention. 

His eyes roamed slowly over the yard. But he heard it before he saw it. The unmistakable sound of a gun with a silencer, the silent thwoosh of the bullet. Before he could react pain exploded in his chest and then in his stomach. “Shit…” he growled, collapsing to the ground. 

———

Jason shot up in his bed when he heard glass shattering. “What the hell?!” he snarled, throwing the blankets to the side so he could get up and figure out what was going on. Those two dumb asses were probably fighting again. It wouldn’t be the first time a sleep deprived Tim had thrown a punch at Damian who trained late into the night. “What did you break this time?” he yelled as he walked out of the room and towards the stairs. 

“Help! Help! Dick’s been shot!” Damian screamed from downstairs. 

Jason jumped over the railing as soon as he heard that. He ran towards where Damian’s voice was coming from, and froze when he saw the pool of blood. “Where was he shot?” he asked, dropping to his knees and looking him over. 

“The chest and the stomach. I-I don’t think any major arteries have been hit but organs…I can’t tell.” 

“Shit!” Who the hell would have done this? 

Cold dread seeped into his gut as soon as he realized the answer to that question. “Get him down into the batcave,” he ordered, already running back towards the stairs. He had let his guard down and that was exactly what they had wanted. They had waited until everyone believed that there was no longer a threat, and then attacked. 

He threw the door open, and all his worst fears were confirmed. The window to the front yard was open, and the crib that Jack had been sleeping in only a few seconds before was empty. Talia had taken their son. 

“I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you all!!


	10. Chapter 10

Jason hadn’t been able to think past his anger. He hadn’t been able to think about the fact that Dick had been shot, and there was no telling what kind of condition he was in. Jason had trained with the kind of snipers that worked with the league of assassins. They never missed their shot. If Talia wanted Dick dead, then he would die, if he wasn't already dead. 

He also didn’t give himself time to think about how easy it was to find where they had taken Jack. If he was less angry he might have considered the chances of an ambush waiting for him. Then again, he was just as likely to walk right in like he was doing right now so he could kill as many of the bastards as he could. 

It didn’t matter now. As he stood surrounded by the assassins, katanas and guns aimed at him. His own guns were aimed at the bastards. He was certain he could kill a few of them before they could take him down. But he hadn’t shot anybody. Yet. 

“You never were the type to sneak in. But this is an entrance even for you.” 

“Would you expect anything else after what you did, Talia?” Jason asked, looking behind him to meet the all too familiar green eyes. “Now, before I shoot you, hand over my son.” 

She only smirked as she entered the circle of covered ninja bastards. She was obviously enjoying this. She always did enjoy when she had the upper hand, or at least believed she did. 

“Please don’t be like the other bad guys and ask if I really think I’m in any position to make demands. I am so not in the mood!” Jason was not going to play this game. He had one goal in mind, and that was getting Jack back. 

“Jason, please. I already know the answer to that question.” 

“Which would be?” 

“Yes, obviously. You killed half the people who trained you, and they were supposed to be the best of the best.” 

“Good, then that should make this whole thing a lot easier. Hand Jack over, and I’ll only kill the bastard who shot Dick. Then we can part ways, and you can leave us the hell alone.” 

“Really? Did Dick Grayson getting shot upset you that much?” 

Jason could hear the teasing in her voice. She knew how much he had despised Dick, hell, how much he had despised all the people in his life who had let the Joker get away with murdering him. But things had changed between the two of them. They were...something. He had never felt this way about someone before, and Jack needed both of them. “I’ve never considered it before, but I’m really debating whether or not I should shoot you too," he growled. There was none of the usual sarcasm in his voice, just anger. 

He rolled his eyes as he heard some of the assassins moving and heard them mumbling angrily. It seemed they didn’t appreciate him threatening Talia. Too bad he didn’t give a damn. 

Talia didn’t seem upset, though. She just laughed as she shook her head. “This is the Jason that I knew and trained. The reason I wanted to use your dna for Jack.” 

“What are you talking about?” Damn, she always enjoyed hearing her own voice, and it seemed he would not be getting out of this without hearing her talk about something. 

“Think about it, Jason. I used Dick because of his weaknesses. He never kills, is always joking around, and always talking. Those were the weaknesses I needed to get rid of, so I could create a proper heir. I needed to have someone who had the killer instinct. Or else there wouldn’t have been a point to my little experiment.” 

Jason grit his teeth. He didn’t have the same weaknesses as Bruce, or dedication Dick had to the ideology they had been taught. But he was not like Talia. In his eyes, she had just as many weaknesses. 

“Great, you had a reason besides having our dna on file. Glad to hear it. What is your point?!” 

“My point is, you do not belong here, playing house with Dick Grayson and Jack. It has made you weak and soft. It has made Grayson even weaker then he already was. That’s how he got shot and your so-called son got kidnapped. Would the Jason I had trained have allowed something so precious to him be stolen? We both know that he wouldn't have.” 

Jason’s fist was clenched in anger as he glared at her. Of course he knew he didn’t belong at Wayne Manor, or having any sort of normal life. He had lost that right a long time ago. He didn’t need Talia pointing it our to him. “Noted. Now, hand Jack over or I will start shooting.” 

“Is it though? How do you think Jack will end up if you raise him? He has a genetic predisposition to be a killer, and he will never turn out to be anything else if he’s raised by you.” She walked closer, and gently caressed Jason’s cheek. “You judge how I raised Damian, but I raised him to be something great. You won’t even be able to do that for Jack.” 

Jason raised the gun, pointing it straight at Talia. “Shut up. I’m done with this conversation.” He didn’t want to hear her talk anymore. “Give me back my son, last warning.” If she believed he was a killer, then he would prove her right. 

“What are you going to do, Jason? Shoot me?” 

The way she asked the question Jason knew she didn’t believe he would do it. He was outnumbered and outgunned. But when had that ever stopped him before?

The next moment the place was filled with the sounds of gun fire as the assassins fired at him. Jason grabbed one of the masked ninjas, using him as a human shield as he mowed down the fools that thought they could kill him. 

Soon the bastard was too full of holes and Jason had to throw his useless body onto the ground, grabbing his gun before he did so. Talia’s men were always so useful for weapons, but useless for anything else. 

He slammed the clip of bullets into the new gun as he hid behind a large box, leftover from whoever owned the warehouse before it was used for shootouts. 

“Jason, you can’t win this fight,” Talia called. “Just stop this, and come with me. Come back to the kind of life you were born for, not this fake one you’ve tried to create. It will never work out.” 

Big words from someone who had already lost half her men, and he didn’t even have a scratch on him. Well, it figured that she would want to recruit him if this was the best she could get. Good help was just so hard to find! 

He slammed his body into the box and used it to ram into the men that had been getting too close for comfort. The idiots continued shooting even as they fell, managing to take out more of their own. “Dumbasses,” he mumbled under his breath. How untrained were these idiots? Well, that might be his fault since, as Talia had said, he had ended up killing half of his teachers. It seemed she hadn't found anybody to replace them yet. 

He jumped over the box, firing his gun as he flew through the air. It hadn’t taken much, but all of Talia’s goons were dead or too injured to fight. He was fine, as long as they weren’t a threat to him anymore. 

But Talia didn’t look worried, in fact she looked almost ecstatic at all the carnage that Jason had wrought. “I always knew you were one of the best. Being trained by Bruce, and then by me, how could you be anything less?” 

“If you’re done patting yourself on the back, I want my son back.” He hadn’t heard any crying, and he was certain all that gunfire would have scared Jack. Which meant that Jack was either not here, or behind a door heavy enough to cover his cries. “Where is he?” 

“I never thought you would fight this hard for a clone. Even superman rejected his clone for the first few years…” 

Talia was silenced by the gun shot. Her face actually looked surprised as she looked down at the wound on her shoulder that was blooming with blood. “Y-you shot me!” 

“Yeah, and I will again if you don’t tell me where Jack is.” 

“You shot me!” 

Jason pulled the trigger again, lodging a bullet in her other shoulder. “Talia, I know for a fact that there are exactly 57 places on the body that I can shoot you without killing you. I will shoot every single one until you tell me where my son is. Then, once I have him back if you ever come near him again I will shoot you in the head. There will be no torture, no questions or hesitation. I will kill you and make sure that you never threaten him again. Now, before I pull this trigger again, where the hell is my son?!” 

Talia’s eyes were dark with anger as she glared at Jason. It seemed the situation had turned in a way she hadn't expected, and it pissed her off. Good. She deserved to feel a little bit of the pain and fear that he had felt because of her. 

She motioned with her head towards a door in the back. “He’s back there.” 

Jason nodded as he lifted his gun and shot her one more time, this time in the knee. “Just to make sure you don’t go anywhere.” If she was lying or had hurt Jack he would make sure she paid for it. 

He opened the heavy door to what had once been a safe, sighing in relief when he heard Jack crying, and saw his angry little face as he fussed with his blankets. He was alright. Jason hurried forward and picked his son up, cuddling him close. “You’re safe now,” he whispered, trying to calm him down. “Daddy’s got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I am not very good at fight scenes, so this is the end result. Hopefully you all liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

Dick’s eyes fluttered open, soon followed by a groan. He knew there was morphine coursing through his veins, but that was only covering up some of the pain. “What the hell happened?” he growled.

“You were shot, master Dick,” Alfred said, finally appearing by Dick’s side. “Twice, to be exact. You had a punctured spleen and a collapsed lung.”

That explained why breathing hurt so damn much. He had assumed a rib was broken, but it was worse then he had thought. “Who shot me?”

“From what we understand, it was the league of assassins under Talia’s order,” Bruce explained. Dick forced himself to sit up, surprised to see Bruce sitting by his side. Had B been worried about him? “They shot you to create a distraction long enough to kidnap Jack.”

“What? Is he okay? Do you know where he is?!” Dick didn’t know how long he had been unconscious, and what had happened while he was just laying here.

“Jason went and got him. He’s upstairs right now with Tim.”

Dick immediately relaxed back in the bed. He should have known he could depend on his Jaybird to protect their son. “Thank god..” he whispered. “I want to see them.” He would need to know what had happened when Jason went and got Jack back, and whether Talia was still a threat.

“Well…”

Dick frowned as he saw Bruce searching for words. Something was wrong. “B…did something happen?”

“Jason’s not here. He left.”

“What do you mean he left?”

“After he rescued Jack, he dropped him off here and left. I tried to stop him, but he just said that this wasn’t his life.”

“This isn’t his life? What does that even mean?” Was Jason saying he could no longer stay at Wayne Manor? But that didn’t make sense. He knew that Dick would have moved out if thats what he wanted.

“I’m not sure. He only said that this wasn’t his life, handed me Jack, and left.”

That didn’t make sense either. Even with them all living in the house Jason had barely spoken to Bruce. Things had not been fixed between them…so why would Jason leave Jack with him? And he had to have known that Dick had been shot. So why hadn’t he stayed around at least long enough for Dick to wake up?

“Listen Dick, I know this must all be confusing…”

“Do you?!” Dick asked, surprised even at himself for lashing out that way. Maybe Jason had rubbed off on him more then he thought.

Bruce didn’t react though, at least no more then nodding his head. “Yes. I know the two of you became…quite close while you were raising Jack.”

Dick’s eyes widened as he stared at Bruce, shocked that his adopted father had figured that out. “H-how did you know about that?”

“I’ve been called the world’s greatest detective. Did you really think I wouldn’t be able to figure out what two of my wards were doing in my own house? Even Damian and Tim figured it out. But I told Damian not to say anything, figuring you would tell us when you were both ready.”

“That doesn’t sound like this family…especially Damian.”

“He wasn’t happy about it. However, he decided that it would be best for Jack if he could have what Damian always wanted, both of his parents in his life raising him.”

Dick smiled as he nodded his head. That at least did sound like Damian, the side of him that his little brother almost never showed anyone. “But something happened so Jack won’t get that. Jason believes that this isn’t his life anymore.” That still made absolutely no sense to him!

“Like I was saying before, I understand how hard this would be for you. So, I thought I might help a little.”

“Help? How?” Bruce had never intervened in any of Dick’s past relationships, but he guessed this one was weird in more ways then one.

Bruce held up a small tracker with the red dot showing that someone was in downtown Gotham. “When he dropped off Jack I managed to attach a tracking device. I’m not sure how long it will take for him to figure out its there, he might already have ditched it. But its at least a lead.”

Dick grabbed the tracker, memorizing where it was. He knew that Jason had an old safe house in that neighborhood, so it wasn’t impossible that the tracking device was still doing its job. “I need to go find him.”

“Like hell you will!”

Dick looked up, surprised to see Damian just coming into the cave. “Damian…”

“I don’t care what your relationship with that bastard was, you’re still recovering from being shot!”

“Oh come on, I’ve had…”

“I don’t care if you’ve had worse! Even though I know for a fact that you haven’t! Alfred even said this was one of the worst injuries he’s seen on you, only father has had worse.”

Dick couldn’t really argue with that. It was true that he hadn’t been shot that many times in the past, at least nothing worse then being grazed by the bullet. Two straight through and through shots were pretty bad. But that didn’t mean he could just give up the only lead he had on Jason. If he didn’t follow him now, he really could lose him. Jason could hide, even from them, if he really wanted to. And by what he had said, Dick was afraid that he truly did want to disappear. “Look, I get that you’re worried about me. But I can’t lose Jason, and I will if I don’t follow this lead.”

“You are not getting out that bed!” Damian growled as he stormed up to the bed and grabbed the tracker from Dick’s hands. “Tim and I will hunt him down, and keep an eye on him until you are healed enough to get out of bed.”

“You’re going to work with Tim?” Somehow Dick didn’t see that going too well.

“If that’s the only way to keep you from killing yourself by being an idiot, then yes. I’ll work with anyone, even someone like him!” With that Damian turned around and stormed back out of the cave, probably to go get Tim and tell him that they had a mission.

“I think you getting shot scared him more then he’s willing to admit,” Bruce said, watching Damian as he left. “He also feels guilty since Talia was the one behind it.”

“But he didn’t have anything to do with it! I would never blame him for something Talia did!”

“You wouldn’t…but he does.”

Dick sighed as he collapsed back against the pillows that had been put behind his back. This was all just so wrong. He couldn’t even be happy that Bruce was starting to figure out what his son was thinking, he was just so worried about Jason.

———

Jason had ditched the tracking device as soon as he had gotten halfway across the city. Bruce had tried to be sneaky by placing it in his pocket, as if he hadn’t taught the same exact move to Jason years ago.

Now he was in one of his safe houses packing up some clothes and weapons. Once he had gotten everything he would need, he was going to head out. There was no telling where he would end up, but that might be fun.

Jason snorted as he shook his head. He didn’t even believe that. He would much rather go back to Wayne Manor and play house with Dick. But he couldn’t do that. He was leaving for Dick and Jack’s sakes. Talia had been right when she said he didn’t belong.

He sighed as he dropped the duffel bag he had been packing and turned around. “What the hell are you two doing here?”

“Just keeping an eye on you,” Tim said as he slipped through the window and closed it behind himself.

Jason rolled his eyes as he turned back to his bag and continued packing. He had known that someone would come looking for him, why else put a tracker on him, but he hadn’t thought it would be this soon. “I don’t need a babysitter. You should go back to the house and make sure no one attacks.”

“I’m pretty sure you took care of that.”

“Probably, but didn’t Bruce always teach you that there is no such thing as being too careful?”

“Of course, which is why I’m here.”

“Okay, and is that also why the gremlin is on the roof?” he asked.

Tim glanced up at the ceiling before sighing as he nodded his head. “We weren’t sure how determined you would be to leave, so we figured it would be better to do things this way. Also, if you’re anything like me, talking to Damian would just make you want to leave more.”

Jason shrugged his shoulders. The kid wasn’t wrong. “Not a bad idea. But I’m still leaving. Tell Dick I’m sorry, and he doesn’t have to worry about me ruining Jack.” He grabbed the duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. “And please don’t waste your time by stalking me. It will be a waste of your time, and Dick would be upset if one of you two managed to kill the other.” With that Jason jumped out the window and down the fire escape.

Tim watched him go before jumping back up to the roof where Damian was waiting for him. “No use. We’re going to have to follow him, but he’s serious about not being followed.” Tim had figured trying to talk to him first might be the best option. He didn’t want Jason to just shoot them for trying to follow him. But since that hadn’t worked, they would have to follow and try not to become collateral damage.

Damian rolled his eyes. “-TT- I told you talking wouldn’t work. Now he knows that we’re trying to follow him.”

“He would have known no matter what we did. He was trained by Bruce just like the two of us.” And he had just beat Talia into submission, but Tim had promised Dick he would try and cooperate with the demon child, and bringing up what happened to his mother would probably start another fight.

“He would have known no matter what you did,” Damian grumbled under his breath.

Tim had to force a deep breath through his nose. He would not do this right now. “Did you at least put the tracker on his bike like we planned?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, then lets get moving before he finds that one and gets rid of it as well. We’ll have to keep eyes on him from now on.”

Damian jumped from the roof without another word, which was probably best since Tim’s patience was barely holding on. They both landed in the alleyway where they had stored the bat-moblile But they froze as soon as they saw it. “He stole the wheels. How the hell did he steal the wheels Drake?!”

On the hood was the tracker that Damian had planted on Jason’s bike. There was a hunting knife through it that pierced the hood, and a note that said ‘Nice try’.

Tim stared at the car before shaking his head. “Bruce is never going to trust us with his tech again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing comments! They have made me so happy!!


	12. Chapter 12

It had been over a month since Jason had left Wayne Manor. He had gone off to some city that was far away enough from Gotham that no one would come looking for him. But it was still close enough that he could get news about the famous Wayne family. 

Dick had gone through the process of making Jack legally exist. Bruce had somehow managed to get the kid a birth certificate without the mother being named. Of course the press had jumped all over that and asked Dick Grayson what had happened. He had made up some story about having a relationship with a woman who tragically died in a car accident but the child was saved. Which was also why he had moved back in with Bruce, to have family support during the difficult time. 

That had won over the sympathy of most of the reporters, and ended a lot of questioning. But those who had dug deeper had found that everything Dick said was true. With the help of Bruce or Tim’s hacking the coroner’s reports and proper documentation had all been put into the systems. 

So, when people looked at the newest member of the Wayne family, all they saw was a poor boy who had lost his mother but had a doting father. Which was exactly the way that Jason wanted it to be. Dick was looking better too. Nobody who hadn’t trained with him, and knew him the way Jason did would have noticed the way he protected his stomach even while holding Jack or leaned more heavily on his left when he would usually lean on his right side. But even with those small changes, it was obvious that Dick would make a full recovery and no one would ever learn that he had been shot during a plot to kidnap Jack. 

Things were going exactly how he had wanted them to, but he still couldn’t take his eyes off of the small television. The picture was grainy, but he could still see Dick’s bright smile through it. He was giving an interview as he held Jack, laughing as he raised the baby’s hand and waved at the cameras. 

Jason’s heart ached as he watched the two of them. He wished he could go back to them, but those were just selfish thoughts. If he went back that would just hurt Jack, and make him into a monster like his father. 

He finally forced himself to turn the tv off and collapsed back on the bed. Not like sleep was a respite from his torment. Dick filled his dreams in ways that nobody had before. It always made him wake up feeling more miserable and lonely in a different way. 

———

Dick groaned as he collapsed on one of the couches inside of Bruce’s library. “Why do they always ask the same questions? You would think they would come up with something new!” He had memorized the story they were telling of the mother who never existed. His answers had all been completely consistent, and his brothers had backed him up on every detail. Even the youngest Wayne had given a short statement about how sad he was when the poor girl had died, but he was relieved that his brother’s son was safe and sound. It was one of the most touching things Dick could ever remember him saying. 

“Do not worry Master Dick, they will soon lose interest and move on to the next big story,” Alfred promised as he set down a tray of tea and biscuits for everyone to snack on. 

“If it would help, we could pull something,” Tim offered as he grabbed a cup and loaded it up the way he liked it. “I’m sure we could come up with something. Like Damian suddenly drawing a sword at a benefit. He hasn’t done that in a while.” 

“I have never done anything to embarrass my father, Drake,” Damian growled, rolling his eyes as he picked up his cup and took a sip. 

Tim rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s what you think. Which is exactly how you embarrassed Bruce,” he mumbled under his breath. 

Damian’s eyes grew hard as he glared over at Tim. Dick stood up, stopping the conversation before it could lead to another fight. He had somehow managed to keep them from fighting for almost two weeks. 

Their fights had gotten beyond the usual violence after they had come home from trailing Jason. Bruce hadn’t even been able to lecture them before they had torn into each other. The week that had followed had been just as bad until Bruce had forced them to work on fixing the bat-mobile together before they would be allowed back out on patrol. That had led to the strenuous peace they had now. “The newest story is going to be your injuries if you don’t stop fighting, and then Bruce will have to try and convince everyone he doesn’t abuse you two. Do either of you want that?” 

“No..” they both answered before turning away from each other. 

Dick relaxed as he sat back down in his chair. At least neither one of them wanted to embarrass Bruce. That was something. There were a few things the two of them could agree on. It was just unfortunate that those things weren’t enough to keep them from trying to kill each other. 

“So, has their been any word on the wayward bastard?” Damian asked. 

They had avoided the discussion of Jason for the most part and Dick knew it was because of how he reacted each time. But this time was a little different. At least he hoped it was. “I actually have a lead.” 

“Really?” Tim asked. “What kind of lead?” 

“Roy. It seems that Jason contacted him a week ago. He didn’t give his location, but Roy’s working on figuring out where he is. Once he knows his location he’ll contact me.” 

“That bastard abandoned you and Jack but he can call one of his old friends?!” Damian asked, his eyes raging with fire. “When Roy gets his location, send it to me. I’ll kill him for you so you don’t have to see his face again!” 

“That won’t be necessary,” Dick promised. 

“That’s where you and I disagree, Grayson.” 

“I know.” Damian had been ready to kill Jason since he abandoned them. Usually Dick would have tried to talk Damian down more, but it was kind of nice having a younger brother who got so angry on his behalf. The only downside was Damian would actually go through with his threats to murder Jason. 

He didn’t have the chance to think on much longer as the baby monitor went off with the sound of Jack’s babbling. He had woken up in a good mood, but if Dick didn’t hurry the little boy would start trying to climb out of the crib. He was strong and brave, a combination that terrified Dick. But he couldn’t help but be proud when Jack pulled himself up on something and tried to walk, or nearly flipped himself over the side of the crib. 

He could hear the sounds of Jack grabbing onto the sides of the crib, the only warning sign he got that the kid was going to try to climb out. “No Jack! Wait for daddy!” he called as he ran towards the nursery. 

By the time he had gotten to the room Jack was already standing up with help from the bars, and was trying to lean over them so he could get out. “No! No!” Dick said, quickly picking his little boy up. “You are getting faster, aren’t you? Soon you might even be able to walk without any help!” he cooed. 

Jack laughed as he patted Dick’s face. He really had woken up in a great mood. “I wish I got to sleep through the interview too. You were all they talked about! You’re Gotham’s new prince.” He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but there were definitely worse titles for his son to hold. 

“Oh, someone’s calling daddy,” he said, shifting Jack to his hip, grimacing at the pain in his stomach. Alfred had told him to be careful when picking Jack up, but Dick had ignored him for the most part. Finally, he managed to grab his phone and answer it. “Roy, do you have any news?” 

“Yeah, I found Jason’s location. He’s about 200 miles North East. I’ll send you the coordinates now. He called from a burner cell, so I’m not sure if he called from his place or not.” 

“Not a problem. As long as I have the city I can locate him from there. Thanks Roy, I really appreciate.” 

“Just bring the idiot home.” 

“Will do.” Dick hung up the phone before looking back at Jack. “I’m going to go kick your other daddy’s ass, and drag him back to Gotham whether he likes it or not.” 

Jack had no idea what he was saying, but still laughed and clapped in excitement.


	13. Chapter 13

Dick slipped through the unlocked window. Either Jason knew he was coming or he had gotten much more lax about his security. He stepped carefully down onto the wooden floor, making sure not to make a sound. 

He glanced around the place for a moment, taking it all in. The first thing he realized was that Jason hadn’t gotten lax on security, this place just didn’t have any because it was a dump. Half the walls were unfinished which left the place nearly freezing, the floors were covered in what was supposed to be a fake tile, but some of it was coming up while other places were just stripped bare. It reminded him of his first apartment back in Bludhaven, when he hadn’t wanted any of Bruce’s help and had paid for everything himself. It had been a way to start fresh, and start building a new life by building a new home. 

Was that what Jason was doing? Starting a new life without him and Jack in a place he could make completely his own? Too bad he wouldn’t get the chance, because Dick wasn’t about to just leave him alone. He would get an explanation for what the hell Jason had been thinking, and then he would drag the bastard back to Gotham. 

Dick stepped closer to the shape of a bed in the center of the floor. He froze suddenly as he heard the distinct sound of a gun being cocked. “Jason, I swear to god if you shoot me I will kill you.” 

“Dick…what the hell are you doing here?” 

Dick could make out the shadow of Jason as he put the gun down next to his pillow, then rolled over to turn on a light. The lights flickered on, and Dick could finally see Jason. He looked exhausted, and not just because he had spent too many nights awake. He had seen that kind of exhaustion on Tim. No, this exhaustion went bone deep and couldn’t be fixed with just sleep. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Dick growled, shutting the window behind him before leaning against the wall. “You leave before I even wake up, telling Bruce some cryptic shit about how ‘this isn’t your life’. I don’t even know what that means! And I couldn’t ask because you cut off all ties.” 

“Its what I had to do…” 

“No, Jason, its not! What you had to do was take care of Jack when I couldn’t. And if you wanted to leave, you had to stick around and explain what the hell you were thinking! What you did was take the easy way out!” 

“You think this is easy on me?!” Jason asked, finally standing up from his mattress on the floor. “You think I wanted to leave Jack behind? You….Me staying wouldn’t have done anyone any good, especially Jack!” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dick could tell that Jason believed what he was saying, even if it was a bunch of bull shit. 

“When Talia and I fought…” 

“This is because of Talia?! The same woman who kidnapped Jack? You think she has his best interests at heart?” 

“No! Of course I don’t, but that doesn’t make what she said any less true!” 

“What did she say?” Dick asked. He needed to know what had gotten so far underneath Jason’s skin that it would make him abandon Jack. 

Jason was glaring at the floor, thinking about what Talia had told him that night. He hadn’t been thinking about much else for the past month. “She said it was my genes that she had used to hopefully turn Jack into a future killer. I had the killing instinct that no one else in our family does….and that if I stayed Jack would become a killer…the monster she had created him to be.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” 

Jason jumped as he looked up at Dick. Didn’t he understand? “Wh-what?” 

“You think you’re something special? Damian has a higher killing streak then you do. I’ve even killed before.” 

“By accident! You haven’t gone out and searched for someone who you know will no longer be alive by the end of the night. You haven’t hunted someone down, knowing you will make an example out of them, and they will never see another sun rise. I have! As for Damian…that is exactly what I want to avoid for Jack!” 

“And you think skipping out on him is the best way to do that?” 

“Isn’t it?” 

“No! If you want to avoid Jack turning into something you think is bad, then you would stay by his side and be there to guide him away from the future you don’t want for him. Running away is just a cowardly act.” 

Jason was shaking his head as he glared at Dick. “Do you know how hard it was for me to leave you and Jack?!” 

“No, I don’t, because I was still in a coma when you left.” 

Jason flinched as if Dick had physically hit him. That gave Dick a sick sense of satisfaction. Jason had hurt him so much in the past month and he wanted to inflict a little bit of that pain. He knew he shouldn’t…but Jason had abandoned him when Dick and Jack needed him the most. 

“We’re going back to Gotham. I brought a car, it has enough room for anything you want to bring with you. And Bruce asked you to leave the wheels on this one. We’re still trying to fix the mess you created last time.” 

“Dick I’m not going back.” 

“I’m not giving you a choice.” 

“Not giving me a choice? What are you talking about? Do you plan to drag me back to Gotham in hand cuffs?” Jason scoffed. 

“If thats what it takes, yes. Jack needs both of us, no matter what Talia said or made you believe. So, if I have to take you back to Gotham in handcuffs or unconscious then thats what I’m going to do.” 

“Dick be serious. I know you’re still healing from those gunshots. Even you would lose muscle after being on what I have to assume was bed rest for a month.” 

“True, I may have gotten a little rusty while I was healing up,” he said, looking down at his hands as they closed into fists. “But right now I’m pretty pissed off at you. And anger has always made me stronger. So, do you want to find out if its enough to beat you? Or will you come back to Gotham willingly?” 

“I am not going to fight you, but I’m not going back to Gotham either.” 

“Don’t really have a choice in the matter. It has to be one or the other.” And even with the soreness that he still felt in his abdomen, he was hoping that Jason chose to fight. Dick wanted to get one or two good hits in before they got back to Gotham. 

“I’m not going back,” Jason said as he turned back to the mattress. 

“Then fight it is!” Dick jumped just as Jason went for his pistols that had been set down next to his pillow. The acrobat managed to land on Jason’s back, making the second robin fall into his bed and drop the guns he had been going for. “I was not kidding when I said I would kill you a second time if you shot me!” Dick growled as he leapt off of Jason and flipped in the air before landing on his feet. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t take a page out of your playbook.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Jason asked, getting his hands underneath him so he could sit back up. He looked up to see Dick pointing a gun at him. “You’re going to shoot me?!” 

“Yep!” Dick pulled the trigger of the gun. 

But there was no loud bang. It was a quiet sound of something being released before it slammed into Jason. He looked down at his arm where it had hit before glaring as he pulled the needle out of his arm. “Seriously?! You think that will be enough…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence as his world started swimming. 

“Its amazing what Alfred can come up with. He made this little concoction to knock Bruce out during surgeries. It’ll wear off in about five hours. That will give me plenty of time to get you back to Gotham.” 

“Damn…Dick…” Jason growled as he collapsed onto the mattress. 

“Trust me, the feeling’s mutual,” Dick said as he picked up the unconscious body and walked back towards the window he had entered through. It was time the both of them got back to their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I love hearing from you guys!!


	14. Chapter 14

Jason could feel the fogginess starting to lift from his head as consciousness started to return. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious or where he was, but he did know he was tied up. He started working his wrists, trying to figure out if he could get the knots undone or tear the ropes. 

“Don’t bother,” Dick said. “The ropes are Bruce’s high tension wires, and I made sure you didn’t have any knives on you.” 

Finally, Jason opened his eyes. He was in the batcave, tied to one of the hospital beds that they kept down here for when someone got injured. It took him a moment to realize he wasn’t wearing his clothes. All he had on were a pair of sweats, and by the way they fit he was pretty certain they were Dick’s. “You undressed me?” 

“I had to make sure you didn’t have any weapons on you, and since half your closet has weapons built in I figured it was best to get rid of all of it.” 

Jason couldn’t exactly argue with that. He would have done the same thing if their positions were switched. Except, he wouldn’t have kidnapped Dick, so it wouldn’t have ever been a problem. “So, you’ve stripped me of my clothes and weapons and tied me up. If I didn’t know better I’d think you kidnapped me so we could have a little bit of fun.” 

Dick’s eyes were cold as he glared at Jason. “Good thing you know better.” 

So it seemed Dick was still pissed at him. That didn’t surprise Jason. Dick always had an issue with being abandoned. He wasn’t the greatest at sticking around, but Jason had always said that this family was full of hypocrites. “So, if I’m not tied up because you want to get kinky, then why the ropes?” 

“You’re a flight risk, obviously. And I don’t intend to chase you down a second time.” 

“I have to admit, I’m a little surprised it took you almost a full month to find me this time. Maybe I’ve gotten a little better at hiding from everyone.” 

“I was stuck in bed for three weeks. Damian and Alfred wouldn’t let me out of bed, and if I tried the brat drugged me.” Dick was almost impressed with how good Damian had gotten at sneaking up on him anytime he tried to get out of bed. 

“So it only took you about a week? Somehow that makes more sense…” Jason shouldn’t feel relief at the idea that it had taken Dick only a week to find him, and he would have found him sooner if it wasn’t for the demon child. But it did. Dick had wanted to come for him. “But why did you come find me? Didn’t Bruce give you my message?” 

“This isn’t your life. That message? Yeah, he gave it to me. All four fucking words of it! Did you honestly think that would be enough to make me go ‘Oh, okay. I’ll just pretend Jason’s dead again. Why the hell not?’ Seriously?!” 

“Okay, I probably should have explained better.” 

“You shouldn’t have left! I had been shot! I wasn’t even awake yet and Jack had been kidnapped!” 

“I brought him back safe and sound!” 

“Yeah, you brought him back from the kidnapper but then you abandoned him! Our son needed you! I needed you! And you just walked away with four lousy fucking words!” Dick grabbed at his chest, the pain radiating from his wounds. He wasn’t completely healed, and yelling was straining the stitches. “Dammit!” he growled. 

“Dick!” Jason pulled at the wires that had been tied around his wrists, but they weren’t budging. He was stuck where he was. 

“Don’t!” Dick growled. “You didn’t care when I got hurt, so don’t pretend to care right now.” He forced himself to stand back up straight, ignoring the pain. “The only reason I brought you back is because Jack needs you. Not dead, which is probably what would have happened if you went off being self destructive, and not in jail because you did something stupid. He needs you here, as his father. And that is the only part you will play in this family.” 

With that Dick turned and walked out of the batcave, leaving Jason tied to the gurney and alone with his thoughts. 

———

Alfred came down the stairs a few minutes later, looking somewhat grim. “I am glad to see you again, Master Jason. Though, I must admit I never thought it would be like this.” He made quick work of the knots that Dick had tied, finally freeing Jason. “I would suggest not running again. At least not right now. Master Damian has mentioned..” he coughed as he looked away, “hunting you down. Master Dick has been able to talk him out of it so far, but I’m not sure what will happen if you run again.” 

“You don’t think I can handle the squirt?” Jason asked as he grabbed a sweat shirt that had been left on a chair. He was pretty sure it was Dick’s, but he was trying not to think about that. 

Alfred thought about it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. “I would not take bets sir, but I feel like we have all gone through enough as of late. I would rather the two of you did not add onto that.” 

Jason frowned as he looked back at Alfred. “I didn’t realize my leaving would cause the family such trouble.” 

“I wasn’t talking about just you leaving. I meant everything with Jack, Tim and Damian squabbling, and Dick getting shot as well. Seeing any of you boys in pain is hard for me. And I don’t think you would have left unless you were in a great deal of pain.” Alfred set his hand on Jason’s shoulder a moment before moving back towards the stairs. “Master Jack has just woken up from a nap. I am sure he would be very glad to see you.” 

Jason figured seeing Jack was better then just sitting down here in the batcave and doing nothing. He glanced over at the vehicles that Bruce always kept, but he was certain the family had all made sure there was no way he could escape using any of them. And there would be no less then ten alarms if he opened any doors or windows. 

So, he walked up the stairs and finally walked into the mansion. He really had thought that he would never see this place again. But it seemed he was always pulled back in, no matter what he did. 

Still, that didn’t seem so bad as soon as he saw Jack pulling himself up on one of the lower coffee tables. In just one month the little boy had already gotten bigger. He was at least an inch taller, and pulling himself up so he could try to walk. “Hey little guy,” he whispered, walking over to the table. 

But he didn’t pick Jack up, he didn’t feel like he had that right anymore. He watched as the little boy struggled to put one foot in front of the other, clinging on desperately to the table to help keep his balance. 

Suddenly Jack lost his grip. Jason was moving before he could even think, catching Jack before he could hit his head on the table. “Just watching him is enough to give you a heart attack, isn’t it?” Dick asked. 

Jason looked up, surprised to see Dick standing there, watching him. “Y-yeah.” 

“I took him to the doctor. The doctor thinks he’s about nine months now. We’re keeping an eye on him, though, since we’re not sure if Talia did anything to speed up his aging. But so far, we think she hasn’t.” 

“That’s good.” 

“Yeah, it is.” 

The silence that fell between them was awkward. It used to be comfortable before he had left. They would just sit in silence and watch Jack, laughing when he did something cute or reached out for one of them. But this time, it was filled with everything they hadn’t said.


	15. Chapter 15

Living back at the manor had become beyond awkward for Jason. Dick rarely spoke to him unless it was about Jack. And even those comments had started to become fewer and fewer. It was strange. Jason had never known Dick to be so silent, even when he was at his most depressed because some girl dumped him. 

But being around Dick was better then anyone else. Whenever Damian saw him the demon child would mumble under his breath about hunting down the bastard and making him pay. Jason was starting to get worried that Damian actually would attack him. He wasn’t scared of the kid, but Dick was already mad enough at him. 

Tim and Bruce weren’t so bad. Bruce was about as quiet and distant as he always was, which was kind of nice. He hadn’t changed. Tim was either buried in his technology or exhausted to the point that he didn’t know who was in the room. The only time he reacted was when Damian threw out an insult, and then a fight would break out. It was almost entertaining to watch, so Jason never broke them up. He left that job to Bruce or Dick. 

“You look like Alfred peed in your cheerios,” Bruce said, sitting down at the kitchen island next to Jason. 

Jason couldn’t help cracking a smile at the idea of the proper butler doing something so uncouth. “I would have really had to mess up for him to do something like that. But I guess if you ask Dick or Damian I did.” 

“Damian holds grudges. I learned that the hard way. But Dick has always been more forgiving, you just have to wait it out. Or apologize.” 

“But I still don’t think I did anything wrong. I was looking out for Jack’s best interests.” He had no idea why he was telling Bruce all of this. But it wasn’t like he was worried about his former mentor getting angry at him.

Bruce nodded his head. “I don’t agree with what you did…but I do understand why you did it.” 

“You don’t?” Jason asked. “You’ve been the first one to tell me how what I was doing as the red hood was wrong. Aren’t you worried that I would just turn Jack into the same thing? Or maybe something even worse?” 

“I was always concerned about helping those who came into this house. I wanted to make sure they never became me.” 

“Wait…are you trying to tell me that we have similar fathering styles?!” Jason would never call Bruce his father. But the other three in the house would say that Bruce was at least a father figure. 

“I wasn’t going to come right out and say it…but yes.” 

Jason wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel about that. “But you never ran away from any of us…” Bruce was a better father then him?! Now he was feeling even worse about himself. 

“I never left town, but as Dick, you, and Damian have all told me, I have left emotionally. I made you all feel alone even though I was somewhere inside the manor. But from what I’ve heard, it sounds like you did the opposite. You left physically, but you never stopped thinking about Jack and what was best for him.” 

“Tim never told you that you were emotionally distant?” 

“Compared to his parents, I’m not.” 

“Thats even sadder then when I died,” Jason mumbled. 

“But Jack’s lucky, because he doesn’t have emotionally distant parents. Both of you are trying to do what's best for him. It just takes some trial and error to figure out what that is.” 

“You’ve had your fair share of wards, have you figured it out yet?” 

“Damian wants to hunt you down with a sword that he inherited from the head of the league of assassins. No, I have not figured it out. But I think even you can agree that he’s doing better since he came here. He’s thriving because he is surrounded by people who give him a safe place to fall. And I think you could give Jack exactly what he needs. And no, I don’t think you’ll turn him into a killer or anything like that. In fact, I think you will do everything you can to make sure he becomes the best Jack he could possibly be.” 

Jason slowly nodded his head. Everything Bruce said was true. If he was in Jack’s life he would do everything he could do to protect him and shield him from everything that would create the anger that had festered inside of himself. 

“But how do I make sure he doesn’t turn out like me? Talia used my DNA to try and make Jack into a killer.” 

“Then Talia is a fool. I’ll admit you are reckless, aggressive, and sometimes too smart for your own good. All of things can be bad, especially with the way you use them…” 

“If this is a pep talk, its failing,” Jason mumbled. 

“I’m getting to that. All those things that could be seen as flaws are also what made me want you to be my robin. They’re what made you into a hero that some people prefer over the batman. None of us are perfect, Jason. There are things I disapprove of, but I know there are things about me that you disapprove of. Its called being human. So, how do you avoid turning Jack into a killer? You teach him right from wrong. You show him a moral code. But you can’t do that unless you’re in his life.” 

Jason hated to admit it, but what Bruce said made sense. “I’m going to have to go apologize to Dick, aren’t I?” 

Bruce nodded his head. “Yeah, I think you do.” 

“This is gonna suck, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, I think it will.” 

Jason sighed as he forced himself to stand up, groaning. He hated apologizing, especially to Dick. The jerk enjoyed dragging it out, especially when he was pissed like this. But he was the one who had run out on him and Jack, so he probably deserved whatever crap Dick was about to give him. 

He walked up to the room Dick was staying in, and lightly knocked on the door that was already open. “Hey, I was wondering if we could talk…” he frowned as he realized Dick was pacing back and forth with a crying Jack in his arms, looking worried. “What’s wrong?” 

“I think Jack has a fever,” Dick said, holding up the thermometer, “but Jack is fussing so much I can’t keep it in his ear long enough to get an actual reading.” 

Jason walked over to the baby boy and rested the back of his hand against the tiny forehead. “He’s definitely warm.” He pulled his hand back, but was surprised when Jack reached out for him, grabbing his fingers. “Hey little man, are you not feeling well?” he cooed. He glanced at Dick, silently asking for permission. 

Dick understood as he passed Jack over to Jason. “He’s not coughing or anything, so I’m not sure what could be causing the fever.” 

Jason held Jack close, surprised when he felt the little fingers clench onto his shirt. He gently started rocking. “You know….it might be an ear infection,” he said, thinking out loud. “I used to get them when I was a kid.” But he would have assumed Talia wouldn’t have copied over a gene that would let Jack get sick. Maybe something like ear infections just wasn’t important enough for her to worry about. 

“That would explain why he got so angry when I tried to take his temperature. I’m sorry sweety!” he said, stroking Jack’s hair. “What do we do for an ear infection?” 

“A few drops and some baby aspirin should do the trick.” Jason wondered if Bruce would have either of those in the house. Hopefully his overly prepared ways had extended to the newest member of the family as well. 

Dick was already halfway out of the room, probably to go see if they had what they needed, or to rush to the store if they didn’t. “Don’t worry, your daddies will make everything better,” he promised Jack. “Even if your other daddy does seem a bit crazy sometimes. Between you and me, I think he might get worse the older you get,” Jason laughed. 

He knew Jack couldn’t understand him, but if the baby boy wasn’t feeling well he didn’t need both parents freaking out. “I shouldn’t have left,” he whispered. A little ear infection was nothing. It would be better in a matter of days. But Dick had still been scared…and if Jason had left he would have been alone. The two of them needed each other to lean on and help even with small things like this. “Your daddy is never going to let me forget how badly I messed up. Hopefully, you didn’t inherit his grudge holding skills.” 

“I got the medicine!” Dick said, running back into the room. 

“I guess Bruce really is prepared for everything,” Jason mused as he took the two bottles. He carefully set Jack down on the bed. “You’re not going to like this, but it will make you feel better. Daddy promises.” He pulled out the aspirin first, filling up the little container. “I know it doesn’t taste good,” he cooed as he tried to get Jack to take the medicine. 

Jack was crying as he tried to spit the medicine out. But Jason knew he needed to take it. “I know, I know,” he cooed, trying to not make a total mess and spill all the medicine, but Jack wasn’t making that easy. Finally, the little container was empty and it was time for the ear drops. “At least this one you won’t have to taste,” he whispered as he poured the drops in before rubbing Jack’s ear to make the drops stay. “There we go.” 

He picked Jack back up and started rocking Jack back and forth. “With the medicine he should be asleep in a few minutes,” he told Dick, glancing at him. Dick had watched him the entire time, and was still watching him with those deep blue eyes. 

“You’re really good at this,” Dick finally said as he motioned between Jack and Jason. 

“I don’t know about that. Anybody can force you to take medicine…” 

“Maybe, but you also figured out what was wrong, knew what he needed, and even now you’re humming to him so he can fall asleep.” 

The music notes stopped as Jason glanced down at Jack. He hadn’t even realized he was humming a tune, it had just started. “My mom used to sing to me when I was little…” 

“Mine did too. I’ve been singing the same songs to Jack when I’m trying to get him to sleep.” Dick walked closer, smiling as he gently stroked Jack’s hair. “He’s asleep already. The medicine really did its job.” 

“Yeah…” Still, Jason kept rocking, just to make sure that Jack was deep asleep and wouldn’t wake up. 

“You know, if you had stayed gone you would have missed moments like this…all the moments.” 

“I know.” He had forced himself to believe that he would be fine with watching Jack grow up through reports and snippets of information. But holding him right now, helping him feel better when he was sick…there was no way he would have gotten these feelings through the tv or newspaper. “I won’t leave again.” 

Dick didn’t look convinced. “What if Talia comes by again and says you’ll corrupt Jack? Or someone else? In our lives there will always be people who won’t believe you can do this, and so far you haven’t done well with ignoring them.” 

“You’re right….” 

“I’m what?” 

“You’re right. Based off of what I did, you shouldn’t trust me. And I get the feeling that I will have to work hard to get any of your trust back. But I’m willing to do that. And it starts with an apology. I should have stayed. It was wrong of me to assume that just because the threat of Talia was gone that you didn’t need me anymore. And leaving you when you were injured….that was cowardly.” 

Dick stared at him, his eyes wide. Jason frowned as the silence stretched between the two of them. “D-dick?” Had he done something else wrong? 

“S-sorry. I just wasn’t expecting an apology. Honestly…I was half expecting you to tell me you were going to leave again. Well, more then half.” 

“No, I think I learned my lesson. Besides, you’d find me in a week again. And you’d probably be annoyed enough to release the demon child on me. Apologizing to you is one thing, but apologizing to Bruce for shooting that brat is beyond me.” 

Dick actually laughed. The first laugh that Jason had heard since he had come back. It was definitely something he had missed. “So, am I forgiven? Maybe not trusted…but at least not hated?” 

“I never hated you Jason.” 

Jason closed the distance between them, and pulled Dick close. This was his family. Dick and Jack. He wouldn’t leave them again. There was nothing that would pull him away from them. 

———

“So what finally convinced you to apologize?” Dick asked, his fingers intertwined with Jason’s as they lay on the bed together. Jack was sleeping between them, just in case he woke up. All three of them were together, like it was always supposed to be. 

“Actually, it was a talk I had with Bruce. He suggested that we may have a similar fathering style. Thats how I knew I was in the wrong.” 

Dick rolled his eyes as he laughed. “You would assume something like that.” 

“I don’t hear you disagreeing with me.” 

“Uh…well….” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Jason said, smiling. “Speaking of Bruce…we actually sat down and talked. It was weird. Like, alternate reality Bruce weird. Are we sure he hasn’t switched places with anyone?” 

“He’s softened up a little between Damian and Jack. Apparently, realizing he has a son and what is essentially a grandson has done him some good. Besides, if he has switched places with anyone, would you want to change back?” 

“No, I like new Bruce better. But if he starts giving out hugs I’m done.” 

“I think that would terrify everyone, Jason.” 

Jason laughed as he laid his head on Dick’s chest. “So, am I forgiven?” he asked, looking up at Dick. “You know…the type of forgiven where I can sleep in here with you and not be banished to my own room?”

“Hmmm…” Dick hummed, as if he was thinking. “I think so. But if you run away again I will shoot you.” 

“You shot me this time…”

“With a tranquilizer, next time it will be with a bullet. I’m not kidding.” 

And Jason could tell that he wasn’t. Dick might not kill him, but he would make Jason suffer. He pushed up so that he was eye level with Dick and gently kissed him on the lips. “Don’t worry, I won’t ever leave you and Jack again. I’m here to stay.”


	16. Chapter 16

It was a strange scene in the well manicured gardens of Wayne Manor. Jason had been to plenty of parties back here, but none of them were like this. Instead of adults dressed in thousand dollar designer clothes quietly talking there were 50 kids running around screaming. Jason definitely preferred this type of party over Bruce’s annoying galas. 

“It’s kind of weird,” Dick said, leaning against Jason as he watched the scene with him. 

“Which part?” Jason asked, pretty sure he could list quite a few strange things going on at this party. 

“Half of the kids are wearing super hero shirts,” he said, motioning over to where Clark was manning the cotton candy machine by handing out sticks to each of the kids who ran up to him. One of them was wearing a superman shirt, with no idea that the actual superman was standing right in front of him. 

Jason laughed as he looked around and noticed the other members of the justice league hanging out, some of them with their own kids, just hanging out. “Right now would be the best time to rob a bank or blow up a city.” 

“Of course thats the first place your mind goes,” Dick laughed as he shook his head. “Damian and the teen titans are on standby if anything happens. And they even cover alien invasions as long as it isn’t world-wide.” 

“Remember the days when an alien invasion actually seemed weird to us?” 

“And now we’re holding a birthday party for a five year old.” 

"Somehow thats even weirder." Jason looked out over the lawn and shook his head as he took the scene in again. “How does something like this even happen?” Jason asked, wrapping his arms around Dick.

“You know, the traditional way. A crazy assassin lady cloned us, created a son, and then five years passed.” 

“Ah yes, the traditional way.” 

A lot had happened in those five years. Jason was actually legally alive again. But he was going by Jason Reid. The reporters had of course been interested when Dick Grayson showed up with his new boyfriend at the first gala. There had been comments about how much the new man looked like the dead Jason Todd, and even had the same name! But the rest of the family had made sure to claim that it was really all a coincidence and nothing suspicious was going on. Not like they could ever guess what had actually happened. 

After about two years Jason and Dick had made it official, and gotten married. Their wedding had also taken place right here on the back lawn. Jason wasn’t sure if Dick kept making important events take place at Wayne Manor to remind Jason how much he actually loved the place, or if it was just because without Bruce’s money, and most of Jason’s money being laundered through illegal businesses it would have been hard to find a better place to have them. 

“I think I want another one,” Dick said as he watched Jack do a back flip inside of the bounce house. 

Jason was confused as he looked at Dick. “I know Talia has gotten a little better lately…but I doubt she’ll make us another clone son. I don’t even know if we could contact her…” 

“No, I’m not saying create another clone. I was thinking a more traditional route.” 

“We were joking about what normal means before, Dick. We can’t do normal…” 

Dick laughed as he shook his head. “I was thinking more like adoption.” 

“Eh…feels like we’re being too much like Bruce. I mean, what if adopting kids is like chips and you can’t stop at one? That’s what happened to him and now he has like ten kids.” 

“He doesn’t have ten…” Dick said before stopping as he tried to mentally count how many kids Bruce actually had. “Is it ten?” 

“Its enough that we’ve lost count.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“And our loft only has three rooms.” They had bought a loft in downtown Gotham. It was a space that they turned into the perfect home for both of them. 

“Well, we could turn the weapon’s room into more bedrooms if we needed to.” 

Jason was already shaking his head. “You said the weapons had to be locked up somewhere Jack could never find them. If we get rid of the weapon’s room then we’ll also have to get rid of all the weapons.” 

“You keep saying ‘the weapons’ like any of them are mine.” 

“Okay, fine, I don’t want to get rid of my weapon’s room.” 

“That’s better.” The only thing Dick really had in the weapon’s room was his suit, and his escrima sticks. And even those two things were usually shoved under the bed after a night patrol. Jason was the only one who remembered to hang it back up and lock the room so Jack didn’t find out about their nightly activities. 

“You know, if we don’t want to adopt, we could also use a surrogate,” Dick suggested. “That way there’s a finite number of children so you won’t have to get rid of your weapon’s room.” 

“I’d be open to that.” Jason couldn’t believe how easy that seemed, if he was being honest with himself. He had gotten so used to this lifestyle that a second child wasn’t just something he could consider, but something he was actually looking forward to the longer he thought about it. “But no aliens or assassins. Jack is already a handful, and I don’t think I can handle a kid who can shoot lasers out of their hands or is…” he glanced back at where Damian was arguing with the man who had brought the barn animals for the children to pet, demanding that he be allowed to buy them. “Like him…” 

“I told you, Damian isn’t that bad,” Dick said, but it was hard to argue with Jason’s point as Damien’s voice got louder, and the price he was willing to pay for all the animals got higher. “I mean, at least he’s against any form of animal abuse…” 

“I’m having flashes of our kid being obsessed with cats and hoarding them.” 

“We wouldn’t have Selina be our surrogate! But I get your point. No aliens or assassins. But do we know anybody who is neither of those things?” 

Jason shrugged his shoulders. “How about we discuss having another child later? Jack’s about to open his presents whether we say its time or not.” 

“The cotton candy and popcorn might be getting to them,” Dick agreed as he walked over to the pile of presents to help Jack go through all of them. The presents were the usual things, action figures for the heroes all the kids admired, clothes from the more practical parents and the heroes themselves who wouldn’t buy their own merchandise, and a few other items that Dick wasn’t even certain what they were. He was suddenly feeling very old. 

“This one is from me,” he said, handing the box over so Jack could tear into it. 

“Nerf guns!” Jack cheered, pulling out the toy set of guns that had everything from pistols to a gattling gun. 

Jason looked over Dick’s head with a quirked eyebrow. “Guns?” 

“You said he could learn any gymnastics as long as he didn’t need a net, so i figured this was a good compromise on him learning how to shoot.” 

Nothing that could kill their son, that had always been their agreement when it came to things concerning Jack. “Can I play with them now?” Jack asked, making Jason feel a swell of pride. 

“Of course,” Jason said, opening the box for his son who immediately grabbed the biggest gun and ran out into the yard to start playing with his friends. 

“Should I be worried that our son seems to love guns so much?” 

“It’s genetics babe.” 

Dick rolled his eyes, but he was secretly happy Jason seemed so happy that his son was taking after him. He was no longer afraid of Jack turning out like him. He looked up as he heard the Jack laugh in a way that had only ever meant trouble. 

Jack was flipping over one of the planters Bruce had in the back, shooting the gun at Damian who was holding a toy sword and chasing Jack. 

“He’s might be more like us then I thought…” Jason said, watching the same scene Dick was. 

“Who knows, maybe he’s a robin in the making.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long but I've finally finished the story! I hope you guys like it!


End file.
